Labirintos da Paixão
by mariedarcanjo
Summary: O amor é mesmo uma incógnita. Será que a nossa desbravadora Marguerite será capaz de desvendar os mistérios do seu próprio coração?
1. Capítulo II

Oi gente, muito obrigada pelo carinho que tenho recebido de vocês! Valeu mesmo!!!! Espero que gostem desse capítulo.

CAPÍTULO II 

Nesse momento toda raiva de Marguerite veio à tona. Seu rosto estava irreconhecível tamanha ira que sentira. O rubor tomou conta das maçãs do rosto. Fechou os olhos e respirou o mais profundo que pôde. Mas em se tratando da sra. Krux, como sempre, o impulso foi mais forte que a razão.

-Onde você pensa que vai mesmo Lord Roxton?

-Eu vou sair, não é da sua conta Mylady- disse irônico

-Vai para algum encontro secreto com alguma vadia, suponho.

-Acho melhor parar por aí Marguerite...

-Parar por aqui? Eu nem comecei.

-Marguerite, chega – disse Finn

-Você sabia, Lord Roxton que é apenas um criado meu? Essa maldita expedição foi financiada por quem? Será que eu vou ter que reavivar sua memória?

-Acho melhor você ficar mais calma Marguerite senão...

-Senão o quê? você vai me bater?. Você não vai pra essa maldita tribo Roxton e ponto final

-E quem vai me impedir?

-Não John, eu não tenho força pra te impedir. Vá e diga a sua vadia, qual é o nome dela mesmo?Ah! Tiuna, então diga a Tuina sua prostituta da selva que...

- Quem é você pra dizer alguma coisa - Roxton estava atônito - como você pode falar de uma pessoa que nem conhece. Pelo menos ela não tem segredos pra mim. Ao contrário de você. Quem é você? Sra. Krux?? Smith??? ou nenhuma??

-Pare agora John, em nome do que fomos um para o outro nesses últimos anos – os olhos de Marguerite começaram a lacrimejar.

-Ah! Agora você quer que eu pare. Não Marguerite- Roxton estava completamente tomado pela raiva- Sabe o que fomos um para o outro durante esses anos? Você Marguerite significou muito pra mim, mas eu cansei. Cansei de ser apenas, como você disse no começo, seu empregado. Você nunca foi verdadeira comigo Marguerite. Você sempre foi e sempre será a mesma egoísta, egocêntrica e mimada de sempre. Cansei do seu jogo.

Marguerite ficou ali, parada, escutando tudo sem reagir. Parecia anestesiada. Não esperava escutar tudo aquilo. Foi a maior dor de toda sua vida. Seu coração estava em pedaços e, naquele momento, parecia que tinham acabado com a sua única esperança de ser feliz.

-Roxton, agora chega!- Malone interveio.

Roxton calou-se e ficou parado olhando fixamente para os olhos de Marguerite que continuava em transe. Todos ficaram mudos, esperando qual seria a próxima reação dela.

De repente, em um súbito movimento, ela pegou o elevador e desceu. Chegando no térreo sentiu uma louca vontade de correr, correr até cansar. E assim ela fez, correu, correu o mais rápido que pôde, esqueceu que estava no meio de uma floresta cheia de dinossauros e tribos canibais. Ela nem pensou nos perigos que estava correndo. De que valia sua vida naquele instante? Então, chegando na beira de um lago, ela finalmente parou se ajoelhou no chão e chorou, chorou compulsivamente, como nunca tinha chorado na vida.

-marguerite

-me deixa em paz verônica- disse enxugando as lágrimas que teimavam descer

-tá todo mundo preocupado com você. Vamos voltar pra casa

-pra lá eu não volto- respondeu como numa atitude quase infantil.

-mas você precisa voltar. Quer ser comida por um raptor?

-problema dele que vai morrer de indigestão. Nem minha carne presta. Você ouviu o que ele disse verônica? Egoísta, egocêntrica e mimada.

-ah Marguerite ele estava chateado com você- sentou ao lado da amiga e segurou sua mão – ele falou tudo da boca pra fora. Afinal de contas você provocou, não é verdade?

-não é justo verônica. Não é justo que ele fique com aquela sirigaita.

-mas Marguerite você nunca se declarou pra ele. Nunca pegou na mão, digo voluntariamente, muito menos aceitou os intermináveis pedidos do Roxton pra que vocês tivessem um relacionamento mais sério. E, nesse exato momento, ele está desesperado.

-eu sei disso Verônica, mas é que eu não sou uma pessoa...digamos assim...afetiva. Eu não sou assim, eu não sei demonstrar...sabe...é... difícil. Eu o amo mas não consigo demonstrar, ou talvez não queira – voltou a chorar - e além disso, eu não o mereço.

Marguerite nunca se sentiu querida ou amada. Não sabia o significado dessas palavras. Sua infância foi cruel. Aprendeu a não se apegar a ninguém nem a nada. Foi criada sem referenciais. Nunca deveria confiar em ninguém. Apenas seu dinheiro e o luxo que desfrutou durante anos eram seus verdadeiros companheiros. As jóias eram suas melhores amigas. Estavam sempre ali e nunca a abandonariam nem a fariam sofrer, ao contrário das pessoas. Essas sim, eram cruéis. Seu instinto de autopreservação era mais forte que qualquer outra coisa.

Roxton foi um incidente em sua vida. Alguém que conseguiu desarmá-la emocionalmente. Mas ela deveria ser forte a ponto de não criar laços afetivos com ele. Resistiu o quanto pôde, mas não conseguiu, e só percebera isso depois da briga.

Ela gostava de testá-lo pra saber se, além de ser abandonada pelos pais, seria abandonada por ele. Mas foi longe demais. Roxton, após agüentar o máximo que pôde os infindáveis anos de testes de Marguerite, desistiu.

Marguerite sabia que após aquele incidente do jantar, seu instinto de autopreservação iria voltar de uma maneira extremamente rígida. Não poderia baixar a guarda novamente. Esse seria seu maior objetivo a partir daquele momento.

-Minha amiga. Pare de se cobrar tanto. Diga a ele tudo que sente.

-não verônica. A partir de hoje John morreu pra mim. Tudo que ele significava e tudo que foi dito será apagado da memória. Eu quero que ele seja feliz ao lado de alguém que o trate como ele merece. Mesmo que esse alguém seja aquela indiazinha sem vergonha.

-enxugue essas lágrimas e vamos pra casa. Você vai tomar um banho quente, deitar essa cabeça no travesseiro e pensar melhor.

-eu não preciso pensar em nada verônica. Já está decidido.

E as duas voltaram. Nenhuma palavra foi trocada. Verônica respeitou o momento difícil pelo qual Marguerite estava passando. As duas haviam consolidado uma grande amizade durante os anos de convivência. Confidencias, experiências, temores, anseios e conselhos foram sendo trocados entre as amigas-irmãs Marguerite e verônica.

Enquanto andavam um turbilhão de imagens passavam pela cabeça de Marguerite. A cena do jantar a todo tempo invadia sua mente. E, além de tudo, como iria conseguir encarar o Roxton novamente? Aliás, como iria encarar a todos. Ela nunca havia mostrado tanta fragilidade para os seus companheiros de jornada. Se pudesse se enfiava no primeiro buraco que aparecesse na frente e nunca mais sairia de lá.

- Inferno de floresta! – ruminava na mente - inferno de vida! Inferno de Roxton! Inferno de dor nas costas! Inferno de mosquitos! Inferno de indiazinha safada! Inferno de tudo! Eu quero sumir! Droga! O que eu fiz! Que vergonha! Que se danem todos! Eu devia ter ido morar com o Tribuno...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-não adianta ficar assim John. A verônica vai cuidar de tudo. Ela disse que sabia onde a Marguerite estava. Então se acalme um pouco.

-como eu posso me acalmar Finn? Você viu o que eu disse a ela? Eu a magoei. Nunca vou me perdoar por isso.

-mas John, você estava nervoso com tudo que ela havia dito...

-eu sou um covarde, um covarde. Agora eu tenho buscá-la...

-pára com isso John. Ela está bem, além do mais não vai querer falar com você agora – disse Ned.

-mas lá fora é perigoso. E se acontecer algo com ela eu...juro Ned...

-não aconteceu nada olha só, o elevador está subindo.


	2. Capítulo III

Agradecimentos especiais para Cláudia; Rosa; Mary; Si Bettin; Cris; Lady K; Rinoa-Kistis; Guilherme e COM A INESTIMÁVEL COLABORAÇÃO DA CONSULTORA PARA ASSUNTOS TLW, Srta. VANESSA REINEHR, EU LHES APRESENTO O CAPÍTULO III DE ........................LABIRINTOS DA PAIXÃO............................ 

-não aconteceu nada olha só, o elevador está subindo.

Roxton se aproximou do elevador. Precisava dizer a Marguerite que estava arrependido de tudo que havia dito durante o jantar.

O elevador estacionou, mas Marguerite queria ir direto para o seu quarto sem dizer sequer uma só palavra.

-Marguerite eu preciso falar...

-Agora não Roxton. Depois nós conversamos. Eu estou muito cansada. Com licença e boa noite a todos - disse sem olhar nos olhos de ninguém. Estava muito envergonhada com tudo que havia acontecido que não queria ver os rostos de quem quer que fosse, e foi direto para o quarto.

-Roxton, vá dormir. Foi um longo dia e você precisa descansar.

-Mas Challenger...

-Vá dormir- disse o amigo

Tudo aquilo era inútil. Ele sabia que não ia conseguir dormir enquanto Marguerite não falasse com ele. Mas ele decidiu se deitar. Afinal de contas, de que adiantava insistir?Ela nunca aceitaria falar com ele. Pelo menos não naquele momento.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Marguerite

-Como você está Roxton?

-Sobre o que aconteceu ontem eu...

-O que aconteceu ontem foi apenas um terrível mal entendido. Eu apenas estava um pouco alterada por causa da bebida. Eu bebi um pouco de Champagne e falei aquelas bobagens.

-Bobagens? Você estava com ciúmes Marguerite. Admita pelo menos uma vez na vida que sentiu ciúmes.

-Eu? Ciúmes? De você? HAHAHA. Roxton, às vezes você consegue ser muito engraçado sabia?

-Então você não se importa se eu for embora daqui?

-E por que eu me importaria?

-Por nada Marguerite. Por nada - e saiu irritado do quarto de Marguerite.

Ela sabia que ele estava magoado. Mas, como das centenas de vezes anteriores, ela acreditava que ele a perdoaria novamente e tudo ficaria bem.

Roxton foi direto ao laboratório de Challenger. Precisava falar com o amigo:

-Challenger eu queria falar com você

-Claro Roxton. O que houve?

-eu precisava falar com alguém. Tomei uma decisão. Mas antes preciso de seu conselho velho amigo.

-pode contar comigo Roxton. Sente-se - apesar de ter a necessidade de conversar com alguém, Roxton não gostava de falar do seu relacionamento com Marguerite. Ainda se sentia incomodado de ter que compartilhar de algo tão íntimo. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sabia que Challenger era um amigo muito próximo. Alguém em quem podia confiar. Tinha que confessar tudo aquilo que estava se passando.

-eu preciso tomar um rumo na minha vida Challenger. Eu não sei se um dia conseguiremos sair daqui.

-e o que você quer fazer meu caro Roxton?

-estou querendo sair um pouco da casa da árvore...sabe...eu preciso pensar um sobre a minha vida. Eu e Marguerite somos um desastre juntos. Sempre me rechaça quando me aproximo. Eu preciso me afastar dela Challenger. Eu preciso passar um tempo longe.

-eu não consigo entender a Marguerite. Mas, meu caro jovem, se afastar não vai lhes trazer tranqüilidade. Além do mais somos uma família Roxton. Como ficaríamos sem você?

-eu sei Challenger. Mas é que eu realmente estou precisando...

-então tudo bem Roxton. Apesar de não concordar com a sua decisão eu vou respeitá-la.

-então é isso. Eu não quero demorar. Preciso partir o quanto antes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxton estava fazendo suas malas quando Verônica entrou no quarto.

- o que houve?

-vou embora Verônica.

-hã?...o que???

-vou cuidar da minha vida Verônica. Agradeço a sua hospitalidade. Lhe serei sempre grato... – continuou arrumando as malas

-e para onde você vai, posso saber?

-ainda não sei. Mas acho que vou para Bakula.

-Não Roxton. Você não vai. Vamos conversar um pouco ok? Eu tenho algumas coisas pra te dizer e você vai me escutar...

Roxton e Verônica conversaram durante toda a tarde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

No outro dia, durante o café da manhã:

-bom dia. O que temos para comer?- disse Marguerite se dirigindo à mesa.

-O de sempre- respondeu Verônica

-que engraçado Verônica, todos os dias eu faço a mesma pergunta e escuto a mesma resposta. Nem sei por que ainda pergunto o que tem pra comer. Onde estão a Finn e os rapazes?

-bom. O Challenger e o Ned estão lá embaixo tentando fazer funcionar aquele bendito moinho.

-hum...e o John?

-Ah...eh...ele...partiu logo cedo.

-a essa hora da manhã? E nem se despediu de mim?E para onde ele foi?

-anh...ele...eh...ele...viajou pra tribo

-viajou? Pra tribo? Desembucha logo Verônica eu sou macaca velha e conheço essa sua cara de quem está me escondendo alguma coisa.

-Ele vai morar.

-morar?

-É. Ele vai MORAR lá.

Marguerite começou a rir

- Roxton. Morando. Em uma tribo...Essa eu quero ver. Quando Assai chegar contando das aventuras de Roxton "o rei de Zanga", ou melhor, "o grande caçador branco" vai ser até divertido...

-Marguerite. Ele não vai morar em Zanga - disse Verônica mostrando um ar de constrangimento ao ter que dar essa péssima notícia a amiga.

-não??

-vai morar em Bakula.

-com Tiuna??

-...

-Responde logo Verônica.

-é...

-ótimo pra ele. Eu...vou...para o meu quarto.

Verônica sabia que, apesar de sua aparente calma e frieza, Marguerite estava sofrendo com tudo que acontecia. E como sofria! Verônica sabia que aquela era uma situação difícil, afinal de contas também tinha uma rival em Londres: Gladys.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Dois meses se passaram. Nenhuma notícia do Roxton. Apenas uma novidade: Ivy. Uma garotinha de quatro anos que foi encontrada por Marguerite em uma das infinitas vezes que tentavam achar a saída do platô.

**FLASH BACK:**

Marguerite, Finn, Challenger, Ned e Verônica tentavam achar alguma fenda pela qual pudessem ter acesso a saída do platô. De repente uma nuvem de fumaça apareceu ao longe.

-nem inventem de ir até lá – disse Marguerite.

-eu não sei de vocês, mas eu tenho que ir até lá. Conheço algumas pessoas naquela região - Verônica

- eu vou - disse Ned

-eu também - disseram Challenger e Finn

- lá vamos nós entrar em encrenca outra vez. Sendo assim...- retucou Marguerite

Chegando lá se depararam com uma triste cena. A aldeia havia sido totalmente queimada e seus habitantes dizimados, inclusive os amigos de Verônica.

Ao chegar em uma cabana Marguerite ouviu um barulho. Sacou a arma, quando chegou mais perto viu uma pequena garotinha ajoelhada ao lado da mãe que estava morta. A garotinha estava em estado de choque. Não chorava nem falava nada. Apenas olhava para a mãe como se pudesse de alguma forma ressuscita-la.

-venha aqui pequena. Venha – Marguerite tentava chamá-la, mas a criança não queria sair do lado da mãe.

Com muito custo Ned conseguiu tirar a criança dali e a levaram para casa da árvore.

FIM DO FLASH BACK 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ivy chegou trazendo alegria a casa. Os nossos heróis paparicavam-na, inclusive Marguerite. Isso mesmo! Marguerite paparicando uma criança! Talvez por que Ivy não fosse uma criança qualquer. Não para Marguerite. Madg queria que Ivy fosse uma "pequena dama da corte britânica", embora estivessem na selva. Fez alguns vestidinhos e até a ensinava como falar corretamente e se portar.

Ivy brincava em um balanço improvisado pelo Ned, enquanto Marguerite estava lavando suas roupas, no térreo da casa da árvore.

-ei, garotinha. Venha aqui!- A garotinha se aproximou do cercado que envolvia a árvore - você pode chamar alguém, por favor - a garotinha balançou a cabeça positivamente.

-Tia Maga!

-o que aconteceu Ivy?

-tem um homi lá fola

- não se fala homi, se diz homem Ivy. Me dê a mão. Vamos lá ver quem é.

Quando Marguerite se aproximou não podia acreditar: era Roxton.


	3. Capítulo IV

_AGRADECIMENTOS:_

Nessa Reinehr: novamente minha consultora para assuntos TLW. E minha ajudante na construção da fic. Obrigada 1000 vezes.

Cris: tomara que esse novo capítulo inspire mais o seu romantismo e o da Marguerite também. Beijos.

Patrícia: muito obrigada pelos elogios. Tomara q você goste desse novo capítulo. Eu também adoro ver os dois juntos, mas às vezes ela abusa do rapaz. Valeu!

Rosa: essa garotinha ainda vai dar o que falar Rosa. Beijos.

Mary: SURPRESA! Vamos ver se a nossa heroína vai engolir todo orgulho. Tomara que sim!

Claudia: A Ivy vai dar um certo dinamismo a trama. Vamos ver no que vai dar. Eu também adoro quando ela chama tia Maga hehehe.

Lady Bettin: a diva das fics. Achei que deveria colocar uma coisa tipo flash back. Assim não ficava um capítulo longo, nem muito curto. É muita pressão a coitada ficar sem ver o cara por dois meses. Mas ela sobreviveu. Isso é o que importa.

Rinoa-Kistis: estou a continuar rapidinho, rapidinho pa.

CAPÍTULO IV 

Ela estava sozinha com Ivy na casa da árvore. Os outros foram buscar alguns suprimentos. Roxton havia chegado e Marguerite ficou surpresa com aquela visita inesperada.

-não vai me convidar para subir?

-Claro

Ao subirem, Roxton notou que alguma coisa em Marguerite havia mudado. Pensava que talvez a criança tivesse despertado algum sentimento adormecido no "coração de gelo" daquela mulher. Poderia ser um instinto materno, ou apenas afeição. Apesar de não terem trocado palavras no elevador algo de muito especial estava acontecendo com Marguerite. Será que aquele ar de altivez havia desaparecido?

-quer ajuda?

-não. Pode deixar eu preparo o café

O silêncio pairava na casa. Enquanto Marguerite servia o café, Ivy brincava na sala.

-a velha casa da árvore! Não mudou em nada.

-é...

(silêncio)

-está muito quente

-é...muito...

-como você está Marguerite?

-bem...e você

-bem...onde estão os outros?

-viajando. Voltam amanhã cedo. Por que não trouxe a namorada?

-Ela estava...indisposta

-indisposta. Coitada! Está doente?

-não. Só indisposta

-Ah! Ta.

(silêncio)

-você está mais magro

-é, muito trabalho. E você está mais bonita e tamb..

-você conhece a Ivy? Ivy venha conhecer seu tio Roxton! Faça como a tia te ensinou

-muito pazer tio okinston- disse oferecendo-lhe a mãozinha

-o prazer é todo meu senhorita Ivy - e beijou a mão da pequena

-Roxton...eh...você vai passar a noite aqui?

-eu agradeceria. Essa viagem me deixou os ossos quebrados

-então vou dar um jeito no seu quarto – e saiu em direção ao quarto

-tio, você tem namolada?

-tenho

-qual o nome dela?

-Tiuna

-hum...Tiuna

-você é muito esperta. Acho que está aprendendo muito com a Marguerite

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-tia conte uma istoinha

-outra estória? Tá bom!

-de plincesa e plíncipe

-hum...tá... então, era uma vez a princesa...

-Tiuna

-ah meu Deus! Só me faltava essa! Era uma vez a princesa Tiuna e o príncipe Felipe.

-não. Okinston

Marguerite respirou fundo e começou a contar a estória:

-era uma vez uma princesa chamada Tiuna daí apareceu um tiranossauro que queria comer a princesa daí apareceu o Roxton que queria salvar a princesa daí o tiranossauro foi mais rápido e comeu a cabeça dele e depois um raio caiu na cabeça da princesa Tiuna. Pronto! agora vá dormir, boa noite querida!

- ah não tia Maga! Sua estoinha foi tiste.

- dê-me paciência. Mas Ivy, eles viveram felizes para sempre no céu.

-é?

-é. Viu que final feliz? Boa noite!

-Tia. Tô co medo do tilanossaulo que comeu a cabeça do tio okinston

- é tudo mentirinha Ivy, infelizmente, digo...anh...vá dormir, qualquer coisa me chame.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marguerite se acordou no meio da noite. Estava cansada, mas não conseguia parar de pensar que Roxton estava ali. Resolveu se levantar, só pra dar uma espiadinha no quarto dele.

Nunca ficou tão ansiosa ao chegar perto daquele quarto. Andava na ponta dos pés, bem devagarzinho pra não acordá-lo. Quando finalmente alcançou o quarto...onde está o Roxton?

-procurando alguma coisa Marguerite?

Marguerite estremeceu. Tomou um baita susto.

- quer me matar de susto?- disse no impacto do sobressalto.

-estava me procurando?

-anh...é...estava sim. Vim ver se você estava conseguindo dormir com esse calor.

-calor? Com esse frio você quer dizer. Esta chovendo minha querida –disse rindo

-eu só quis ser educada

-hei! Calma. Eu só estava brincando.

-dispenso suas brincadeiras.

-você está a cada dia mais bonita.

-dispenso suas brincadeiras e seus elogios

-o que está havendo com você?

-o que está havendo comigo? Ah! Você ainda não percebeu? Vou enumerar pra facilitar seu raciocínio já que há muito tempo você não usa o cérebro.

Primeiro você vai embora e não dá a mínima explicação

Depois se casa com uma indiazinha no meio do mato e nem me chama. Queria ser pelo menos a madrinha.

Em terceiro lugar aparece depois de dois meses

e ainda me dá esse susto

- Minha cara

em primeiro lugar eu comuniquei a todos do grupo. Ou a quase todos.

Em segundo lugar eu ainda não casei. Mas quando me casar eu mando te chamar

Em terceiro eu nunca estive desaparecido. Você sabe muito bem onde eu estou.

E finalmente, eu não mandei você ficar me espionando.

-Eu. Te espionando? Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar espionando um bobo e convencido como você Roxton.

-venha aqui

Ele a puxou para perto de si. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos. Ela conseguia sentir o cheiro dele e não agüentava mais; precisava tê-lo urgentemente; precisava daquele beijo; E ele estava lindo; Suas respirações ofegantes. Ele começou a acariciar seu rosto e ela fechava os olhos como se quisesse que tudo aquilo fosse o mais intenso possível. Madg sentiu seu corpo todo congelando e estremecendo. Ele estava próximo, muito próximo. Os lábios dele se entreabiram e foram em busca dos seus e ele a beijou como nunca tinha beijado antes. Ela sentiu a boca dele sobre seus lábios. Os lábios dele eram macios e muito quentes. Ela sentia a língua molhada explorando sua boca. Os beijos foram ficando mais intensos e à medida que isso acontecia ele a abraçava mais e mais forte.

-mmm John o que estamos fazendo?-ela sussurou no ouvido dele, o que aumentou a excitação do Lord.

Ele sentou na cama e em algum momento ela se sentou de frente pra ele, passando uma perna de cada lado do colo dele. Ele se aproximou sentindo o cheiro dela e começou a beijar novamente aquela pele tão macia e a marcava com a sua saliva. De repente, Marguerite se deu conta da excitação de Roxton; sentia o membro enrijecido contra o sexo dela. Ele estava terrivelmente excitado e isso era um bom sinal.

-Tia Maga que bincadela nova é essa?

Todo aquele clima foi por água abaixo. Marguerite rapidamente se separou de Roxton. Estava visivelmente constrangida com a presença repentina de Ivy. Que mancada!

-então...eh... seu tio...estávamos brincando...eh isso...de...anh...uma brincadeira de ...

-abraçar o amiguinho – disse Roxton

-é isso mesmo. De abraçar o amigo - essa foi péssima, pensou Marguerite - mas o que você está fazendo aqui querida? Vamos voltar para cama – tentou disfarçar a situação.

Depois de alguns minutos Ivy dormia. Roxton entrou no quarto de Marguerite.

-precisamos conversar

-Roxton eu queria dizer que o que houve entre nós foi...

- um erro.

Marguerite sentia tanta raiva e disparou:

-então, é isso mesmo que eu ia dizendo. Foi um erro. Espero que você se comporte daqui pra frente e não me agarre daquele jeito, afinal de contas você é um homem comprometido e eu não quero levar a fama de destruidora de lares.

-desculpa Marguerite, eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo. Eu espero que você não tenha ficado chateada com o que aconteceu...

Deus! Quanta mentira eu tenho que inventar!Inferno! Pensava Marguerite. Enquanto ele fica falando eu fico olhando pra boca dele; eu preciso parar de olhar pra boca dele e me concentrar em outra coisa. Tudo bem, então eu vou olhar para os olhos dele. Filho de uma mãe! Precisava ter olhos tão bonitos! Eu adoro quanto ele aperta o olho desse jeito, com cara de raiva.

-VOCE ESTÁ ME OUVINDO MARGUERITE!- gritou Roxton

- o quê?...ah!...é claro que sim e pare de gritar que eu não sou surda. Quer acordar Ivy?

-então, se estava me ouvido, o que eu acabei de falar?- ele estava visivelmente irritado com a "falta de atenção" de Marguerite.

- Você ia dizendo que...que...sei lá o que você ia dizendo. Vá dormir Roxton, eu não quero falar sobre isso. Não se preocupe. Amanhã eu já esqueci de tudo que aconteceu. Aquilo foi uma bobagem. Esquece.

- Então, boa noite!- e saiu

No outro dia, quando Madg se levantou seus amigos já haviam voltado da viagem e estavam na sala conversando animadamente sobre a Ivy com o Roxton.

-Bom dia! Que bom que chegaram – disse desanimada

-Bom dia Marguerite. Já chegamos e já vamos embora. Por falar nisso, se arrume estamos de partida.

-Ned, eu acordei agora. Se lembra da fórmula? Madg acordar cedo é igual a mau humor. Então deixe de brincadeiras.

-Vamos pra aldeia com o Roxton

-Eu não vou. Dá pra entender? É a outra fórmula: Madgmosquitos dormir no chãocomidas esquisitascaminhar quilômetros e quilômetros é igual a Marguerite extremamente irritada e pronta para homicídio.

Era óbvio que os motivos eram bem diferentes. Marguerite não queria ver o casal apaixonado.

-Marguerite, vai ter uma comemoração e nós ficaríamos muito honrados com a presença dos meus amigos. Quem entra na tribo recebe uma espécie de batismo. E eu vou passar por isso...

Ela ficou olhando enquanto Roxton falava. E sem mais nem menos ela começou a rir. Todos ficaram olhando aquela reação e de repente Marguerite disparou:

-Passa dois meses com os índios e já está se achando o dono da tribo - todos começam a rir - sabe, eu acho que vou só pra ver o LENDÁRIO CAÇADOR, MUNDIALMENTE FAMOSO, LORD JOHN ROXTON, virando um índio. Eu mal posso esperar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto Madg arrumava a mochila para a viagem Verônica entra no quarto

-tem certeza de que quer ir?

-claro Verônica. Por que não iria?

-você sabe muito bem o motivo

-eu preciso ir. Preciso ver os dois juntos com os meus próprios olhos

-não quero que você sofra

-desde que ele chegou aqui evitou falar sobre Tiuna. Eles devem ter brigado ou coisa assim.

-ou ele pode não ter dito nada com medo de te magoar

-que seja Verônica! Eu preciso ter certeza

-e se eles não estiverem mais juntos?

Madg parou de arrumar as coisas e olhou para a amiga

- se eles não estiverem mais juntos Verônica, o Roxton vai ser meu.


	4. Capítulo V

Eu queria agradecer a algumas pessoas maravilhosas que me mandaram Reviews. As reviews são muito importantes pra saber se o negocio ta agradando ou não. Uma espécie de termômetro; por esse motivo é imprescindível que as pessoas que lêem a fic mandem uma review.

Eu como leitora de fics sou uma negação. Infelizmente essa semana foi muito corrida e eu não tive tempo de mandar reviews pra ninguém. Estou atrasando os capítulos pelo mesmo motivo: tempo.

Então lá vai:

margie100/fabi--will/Roxton meu homem : obrigada pelos elogios e fico feliz que mais uma pessoa leia minha fic. É um privilégio pra mim. Obrigada.

Mistress-Sahib: vou pensar no seu caso. Talvez eu coloque um tiranossauro pra comer a cabeça dela. Boa idéia. Ainda não li "ponha uma coroa de flores", mas quando eu tiver um tempinho vai ser a primeira coisa que vou fazer. Beijinhos.

Claudia: companheira de luta. Que bom q vc tá gostando da fic. Que bom que vc está morrendo de ansiedade. Eu também estou. Ainda nem imaginei o que vou colocar no próximo capítulo. Super Claudinha valeu!

Si Bettin: seus comentários só me deixam mais e mais feliz. Sua fic é da melhor qualidade e você é uma pessoa maravilhosa e justa. Fico super feliz de ter uma leitora como você. E você sabe disso. Te adoro.

Nessa Reinehr : minha consultora. Agradeço de coração a pessoa que está me ajudando no processo de construção dos capítulos. Méritos para minha amiga Nessa. Mil beijos e obrigadas. Você é uma excelente pessoa viu?

Cris: tomara que esse capítulo alivie sua curiosidade sobre a suposta gravidez da indiazinha sirigaita. Obrigada Cris.

Jéssy: também to achando os capítulos curtos. É que ando meio sem noção do tamanho que eu devo escrever. Acho também que tem muito diálogo e pouca descrição. O que o deixa mais curto ainda. Vou tentar resolver isso no próximo. Obrigada pelo toque. Valeu!!

Rosa: primeiramente te desejo um feliz aniversário atrasado. Seja feliz. Muitos anos de vida e tudo de bom, você merece. Estou adorando escrever sobre a Ivy. Ela é uma capetinha né verdade? Beijos e uma rosa para outra Rosa.

Kakau: companheira de luta. Seja bem vinda ao universo das fics. Que bom que você ta gostando. Tomara que você vire uma fanfiqueira de carteirinha e não abandone esse nova empreitada. Beijos companheira.

Cíntia entrou para o grupo agora mas foi uma das pessoas que suscitaram o meu interesse pela série. Pena que você está sem tempo de criar uma nova página. Mas eu to morrendo de saudade.

Camila: estou esperando. Manda logo. Estou super curiosa.

CAPÍTULO V 

-Ah! Que maravilha! Como eu adoro esses mosquitos, esse mato, esse sol na minha cara- ironiza Marguerite espantando os mosquitos que teimam em incomodar.

-tia, falta muito?- Ivy estava impaciente

-não querida. Chegaremos daqui a pouco tá!- respondeu a herdeira que continuava espantando os mosquitos.

-Roxton, como é esse ritual? – indagou Ned - eu pretendo ficar preparado se um dia eu quiser namorar uma indiazinha daquela – adorava provocar ciúmes em Verônica que por sua vez olhou feio para o "amigo" e todos começaram a rir.

-eu não sei Ned. Me parece que é só algumas palavrinhas do chefe e eu me torno um integrante da tribo -

-Tia maga falta muito?

- Não querida- Marguerite respondia com uma ponta de irritação no olhar.

-Há algum ritual de batismo?- perguntou Challenger curioso para aprender mais e mais sobre a diferente cultura; tudo logicamente: em nome da ciência.

-Eu ainda não sei o que acontece. Eles não me falam nada. Espero que eu não tenha que enfrentar um t-rex. Ele estava realmente preocupado com a possibilidade de entrar em encrencas com esse negócio de batismo.

-Tia falta muito?

Marguerite se ajoelhou diante da pequena Ivy; colocou as mãos em seus ombros e desesperada com aquele disquinho arranhado disse:

- querida, se você me perguntar isso outra vez, eu juro por Deus que choro. Então, por favor, PARE. A aldeia é logo ali e no resto do percurso eu não quero ouvir uma palavra. Estamos entendidas.

-deculpa tia maga

-ah! Vamos lá.

-Tia maga

-OOOOI- a herdeira estava realmente irritada com todo aquela repetição eterna de Ivy.

-o que é um percurso?

-Ai meu Deus! – e bateu a mão contra a testa.

Todos começaram a rir. Ivy ficou sem entender; afinal de contas era apenas uma pergunta.

Depois de algumas horas de caminhada chegaram a aldeia. Era um lugarzinho bem simples. Composta de algumas casinhas de palha; embora fossem feitas desse material tão frágil se mostraram fortes em tempos de grandes tempestades; os moradores trabalhavam de sol a sol para manter uma boa produção agrícola.

-ROXTOOOON- uma voz ao longe ecoava pela aldeia. Era Tiuna; e corria em direção ao seu lord dando-lhe um abraço apaixonado. – quanta saudade meu amor – dizia acariciando seu rosto com ternura e despertando em Marguerite o mais profundo ódio. Após alguns instantes dirigiu-se a todos – Sejam bem vindos! Sintam-se à vontade. E os conduziu as suas respectivas cabanas. Marguerite, Finn, Verônica e Ivy ficariam em cabana separadas de Malone e Challenger.

Dentro das tendas havia tapetes de palha e colchões feitos de pano e preenchidos com penas. Era tudo muito limpo e organizado. As mulheres se vestiam com roupas muito parecidas com as da Verônica. As principais características do povo bakula eram a simplicidade e a simpatia.

-como está Marguerite? –perguntou Tiuna a nossa heroína aborrecida - e quem é essa linda garotinha?

-estou bem e o nome dela é Ivy –respondeu seca e sem a menor preocupação de esclarecer qualquer dúvida. Enquanto isso Verônica olhava fazendo sinal negativo com a cabeça para a falta de compostura da amiga.

-tudo bem Ivy? Eu me chamo Tiuna - falou com a voz suave e tocando a cabeça da garota delicadamente.

-plazer - e todos começam a rir menos a Marguerite que estava com a maior cara de ódio

-bom, eu vou ajudar na comida. Com licença - e se retirou rumo ao caldeirão onde estava sendo feito o cozido especial para a noite de festa.

-tem toda – respondeu com rudeza Marguerite

-Marguerite! –sussurou Verônica no ouvido da amiga

-o que é?

-pare de fazer essa cara

-Verônica, eu só tenho essa cara. –disse ironicamente madg

-a tiuna não tem culpa de nada...

-e quem a está culpando?

-você, com essa cara de nojo!

-me faca um favor Verônica; pare de me azucrinar; me deixe em paz, ok?- agora ela estava verdadeiramente chateada. Como é que logo Verônica não entenderia a raiva que sentia diante da presença da inimiga.

Verônica respirou fundo e saiu. Marguerite, naquele momento, era uma mistura torturante de sentimentos. Ora sentia um súbito ódio de Tiuna –aquela indiazinha safada – ora sentia raiva de si mesma por não ter dado ouvidos aos sentimentos. Ela tinha consciência de que realmente Roxton precisava ser feliz ao lado de alguém que o amasse, mas ela sabia que no fundo o lord ainda nutria um sentimento muito intenso pela senhorita Krux.

Tiuna era uma boa pessoa. Simpática e sempre sorridente conquistou o coração de seus amigos, e principalmente o coração de Roxton. Era muito bonita. A elegante sulhueta, os cabelos negros e brilhantes e olhos verdes atraiam a atenção dos mais valentes guerreiros da tribo. Com tantos guerreiros bonitos e fortes porque se interessou pelo Roxton? peguntava-se Marguerite. Talvez o motivo seria que Roxton tornou-se uma lenda no platô. Dono de uma admirável habilidade com as armas e com o punho, os caçadores de cabeça e algumas aldeias inimigas não se atreviam a desafiá-lo. Ter Roxton como esposo era como ter poder. Isso era excitante para qualquer mulher.

As horas passavam e tudo estava pronto para a cerimônia. Todos deveriam usar as mesmas roupas que os habitantes de Bakula. Só havia um problema: como a pudica Marguerite se sentiria ao usar as mesmas roupas da Verônica?

-eu não vou sair pelada –estava irritada com a possibilidade de usar um mini microvestido. Afinal de contas em sua época era atentado ao pudor usar roupas tão, tão, tão curtinhas.

-todos nós temos que usar essa roupa; é tradição – disse Verônica

-você diz isso porque está acostumada a sair nua no meio da floresta

- eu achei supermaneira a fantasia. Deixa de ser boba Madg. Se vista e vamos ver como fica.- disse Finn

Depois de várias tentativas, finalmente ela vestiu o mini microvestido a lá Verônica.

-isso é ridículo; eu não vou sair assim.

-ah vai sim! –rindo e em coro Verônica e Finn tinham a palavra final. Trataram de empurrá-la para fora da tenda.

-nossa Marguerite! Como você está linda!- que droga! Além de sair com o microvestido deu de cara com sua inimiga nº 1: Tiuna - Vamos garotas, já vai começar a cerimônia.

O céu cheio de estrelas era suficiente para adornar a festa. No chão, pétalas foram espalhadas pelas crianças. Ivy estava adorando sua nova missão. No centro da aldeia uma mesa gigante e um altar. O perfume das flores era intenso e deixava o ambiente mais leve e alegre. As pessoas cantam e dançam ao som dos tambores; era decididamente um dia mais que especial. Em algum momento os tambores pararam de tocar e Roxton apareceu com o grande líder da aldeia o chefe Kanã que trajava algo parecido com uma grande manta feita com pele de onça e uma calça de couro.

-povo Bakula, eis aqui o nosso amigo Roxton; um amigo que tem nos ajudado e protegido; muitas vezes arriscando a sua própria vida pelo bem de todos nós; hoje é um dia especial; o dia em que se tornará servo do nosso Deus; o dia em que se tornará um Bakula; Roxton, a partir de hoje você e seus futuros descendentes terão o nosso espírito e o nosso sangue. Vamos saudar ao nosso novo membro.

Todos aplaudiam, gritavam, cantavam e dançavam. Mas Marguerite estava imóvel e encostada em uma árvore. Tinha vontade de sumir. Mas não podia, tinha que ser forte e mostrar-se alheia a tudo aquilo.

Droga agora ele está se aproximando - pensava – e como está lindo! Sem camisa, mostrando os ombros largos e fortes. Apenas com uma calça; tudo é tão difícil pra mim, tão complicado...

-tudo bem? Por que não vai se divertir com os outros?

Nesse momento Marguerite reparou que ele a olhava de cima a baixo. Na verdade os olhos pararam nas protuberâncias de Marguerite. Ela cruzou os braços à altura dos seios a fim de fazê-lo desviar os olhos dali.

-eu estou bem aqui - sorriu sem-graça – e estou feliz por você.

Marguerite preferia mentir a revelar fraquezas que se abatiam sobre ela. Estava queimando de aflição por dentro, mas deveria revelar altivez. Afinal de contas, não deveria deixar Roxton triunfar vendo sua tristeza. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, era hora de agir. Nada melhor que indiretas. E isso ela sabia fazer muito bem.

-não perde a oportunidade de rir de mim. Só porque eu virei índio...-gracejou o lord

-eu to falando sério Roxton

De repente ele ficou sério

-eu também estou feliz por você e pela Ivy. Veja como ela brinca com as outras crianças. Às vezes eu olho pra vocês duas juntas e fico pensando que ela é tudo que você podia querer.

-Roxton, infelizmente nem tudo que queremos nós podemos ter. Licença, eu vou dormir.

-espere Marguerite! –segurou forte o braço dela - O que você gostaria de ter?

-segredo Roxton, segredo – disse a misteriosa Krux – mas eu sei que um dia eu vou conseguir...- e saiu em direção ao "alojamento".

Ao virar as costas, livrar-se das mãos do seu lord e afastar-se alguns metros deu uma risadinha irônica. Sentiu que talvez a "armadilha" estivesse funcionando.

Ao entrar na cabana, olhou por uma brecha na janela; Roxton ainda estava lá, no mesmo lugar, olhando em direção ao lugar onde estava hospedada a senhorita Krux.

Até que essa idéia de usar roupas ridículas não foi má assim – pensou Madg –agora vamos para a etapa dois: conquista do território.


	5. Capítulo VI

Demorei, mas terminei. Todo domingo eu to colocando minha fic no ar. Novamente preciso agradecer às pessoas que contribuíram para que eu continuasse escrevendo:

Nessa Reinehr: eu nem sei como agradecer as inúmeras contribuições que você tem dado para que eu desenvolva minha fic da melhor forma possível. Tentei melhorar dentro das dicas que você me deu. Milhões de obrigadas. Um beijão enorme da sua amiga.

Cláudia. Obrigada pela força que você tem me dado. Lá vai outro capítulo.

Rosa: sempre é bom umas viravoltas pra agitar o clima da fic

Cris: a indiazinha é muito boazinha, mas o que a gente gosta mesmo é da dupla dinâmica M&R. Tomara que ela não esteja grávida mesmo. Mas tudo pode acontecer dentro dessaminha cabeça insana.

Margie: valeu! Estou postando aos domingos. A correria não me deixa tempo de mandar mais capítulos. Beijos

Kakau companheira de luta! Lá vai o tão esperado capítulo. Tomara que você goste.

Spirita: acho que nesse capítulo já dá pra perceber mais ou menos o que a Marguerite tem em mente: reconquistar o Fofo do Roxton. Se vai dar certo é outra estória.

Jéssy: é uma estória um tanto quanto "assustadora", além de não surtir efeito já que a guria se acordou naquele instante. Valeu Jéssy.

Bettin: saudade Bettin.

Esse é o novo capítulo da fic. Espero que gostem. Eu estou tão ansiosa quanto vocês. BEIJOS

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Duas semanas após a cerimônia nossos amigos ainda estavam na aldeia. Finn e Ivy eram as mais felizes. A primeira estava mais perto do seu namorado Juan; Ivy, por sua vez, estava brincando e correndo com as outras crianças. Ned escrevia como um louco, afinal de contas era uma cultura rica. Challenger se divertia tanto quanto Ivy, pois os Bakula sempre se mostraram interessados em suas teorias científicas; ele adorava se sentir professor de uma turma ávida por conhecimentos. E, por final Verônica e Marguerite. As duas estavam unidas como nunca; Verônica após inúmeras discussões resolveu ajudar a amiga a reconquistar o caçador.

-Marguerite. Definitivamente você é louca – esbravejou Verônica – a Finn não vai querer fazer a Tiuna de idiota. Explique-me o que você está querendo com tudo isso.

-e muito simples Verônica; enquanto a Finn distrai a Tiuna, você atrai uns raptors para a mesma direção onde eu e o Roxton vamos estar.

- HÃ...FICOU LOUCA DE VEZ? Você é simplesmente maluca. Quer morrer? O raptor vai acabar com você e com o Roxton. Além do que eu não vou arriscar minha pele por causa de uma loucura sua.

-e quantas vezes eu arrisquei a minha pele para te salvar? Só para reavivar sua memória: será que você se lembra daquele maldito dia que fomos procurar seus pais e aqueles fanáticos comedores de fruto da juventude que quase nos mataram?

-tá, tá. Eu vou cometer essa insanidade que você me pediu. Mas eu ter aviso uma coisa Marguerite: se acontecer alguma coisa eu não me responsabilizo. Eu só queria te fazer mais uma pergunta. Pra quê um raptor atrás de vocês?

-simples. O raptor vai nos afastar da aldeia e aí eu posso conversar mais à vontade com ele.

-não é mais fácil você chamar o Roxton para conversar reservadamente?

-será que você não percebe que ele está se afastando de mim? Acho que ele e a Tiuna brigaram; só pode ser. Ele se afastou de mim nos últimos dias, anda me evitando e eu não sei mais o que fazer. Eu só posso pedir sua ajuda – Marguerite tentava comover Verônica. A ajuda da amiga era realmente a sua única chance. Ela sabia que era um plano muito arriscado, mas sabia também que Verônica compreenderia seu desespero.

-você bem que podia ter outra idéia, não acha?

-Verônica essa foi a única idéia que me ocorreu e não tenho tempo de ficar fazendo planos. Por favor. Nesses anos nunca nos aconteceu nada; sempre vencemos os dinossauros gigantes e esfomeados. Por que seria diferente? É só um pretexto para que nos afastemos daqui...

-ah ta! Eu ainda não acredito no que estou escutando. Isso é uma insanidade muito grande.– Verônica não sabia o que pensar; Marguerite havia feito um pedido, não um pedido qualquer; mas um pedido um tanto quanto delirante e perigoso; era loucura atrair um dinossauro em direção aos seus amigos; mas foi um pedido da sua companheira desesperada e ela deveria aceitar – quando é que eu vou fazer isso?

-amanhã. Quando for o momento eu dou o sinal. Fale com a Finn para distrair a Tiuna, mas não diga o motivo.

-tudo bem...Tudo bem, mas não demore muito senão ela vai notar.

-Verônica - disse a espeta herdeira com um sorriso travesso

-o que é? Não me peça mais nada por hoje –Verônica tinha o semblante preocupado.

-você é a melhor amiga que alguém poderia ter - e a abraçou dando saltitos de alegria.

Apesar das diferenças Marguerite sentia que em Verônica havia encontrado a irmã que nunca teve. A amizade e confiança cresciam com o tempo e Verônica estava cada vez mais feliz com a confiança que Marguerite depositara nela.

NO OUTRO DIA

-Roxton eu queria que você me acompanhasse. Preciso achar algumas folhas para fazer um chá e não queria sair sozinha. Será que você pode largar esse serviço um instante e me ajudar?

Ele estava se aprontando para, junto com o grupo dos homens da aldeia, arar a terra com os carros de boi.

-hum ...Chama a Verônica eu estou muito ocupado agora.

-Mas Roxton, Verônica e os outros estão muito mais ocupados que você. Será que não pode fazer um favor para sua amiga? Além do mais não vai demorar, só preciso de algumas de mulher...

-tudo bem...tudo bem...falou levantando as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo aos apelos dela – só vou ali chamar Tiuna e partiremos.

Roxton saiu em direção a cabana de sua namorada enquanto Marguerite estava preocupada com Verônica que havia partido em busca do dinossauro e resmungava palavras de ódio a sua inimiga mortal. "Será que agora ele só sai com a sirigaita de lado?" pensava a senhorita Krux "tomara que a Finn tenha conseguido fazer com que ela fique bem lá na cabaninha e se esqueça de mim. Ele gosta de mim...eu sei disso...ou será...que ele não gosta mais...ai, é só pensar nisso e eu surto. Esse plano tem que dar certo é a minha última chance. Ele tá vindo...diga que ela não vai John, diga que ela não vai..."

-podemos ir. A Tiuna preferiu fazer companhia a Finn e não quis nos acompanhar.

-que pena - fingiu fazendo a cara mais desolada do mundo - Eu estava tão feliz com a companhia de Tiuna. Pelo menos eu ia conversando com alguém inteligente...mas só me resta ir com você mesmo. Vamos - ela virou de costas para Roxton e riu da cara que ele tinha feito depois do comentário.

-se rir muito vai ficar sem suas "folhinhas" minha querida

-não está mais aqui quem falou.

Ótimo, o plano estava dando certo. Pelo menos por enquanto. Finn distraindo Tiuna e Verônica procurando o bicho e Roxton entrando na armadilha. Que bom, agora ele estava ao seu lado. Eles andavam e Marguerite ouvia novamente aquela voz firme, via aquele homem forte com as mãos mais másculas que já tivera oportunidade de tocar. E aquela barba por fazer que o deixava mais viril. Enquanto pensava nessas coisas o tempo ia passando e nada de olhar para as plantinhas que serviam de justificativa para o "passeio"

- Marguerite que tal se você colhesse logo essas plantas.

-calma Roxton, primeiro eu preciso achá-las - que droga, pensava a herdeira, onde será que a Verônica se meteu?

-espere Marguerite - Roxton ficou parado e apertou os lhos como se quisesse concentrar no barulho que ouvia.

-o que f...

-SHHHHH! Acho que é um t-rex vamos voltar para a aldeia

-não Roxton, vamos para a outra direção - disse puxando o lorde para a direção oposta à aldeia.

De repente aparece um Maiassauro; um dinossauro de 9 metros de comprimento e três toneladas...Herbívoro.

-olha Marguerite é só um Maiassauro inofensivo

-Roxton precisamos correr, ele não é inofensivo vamos logo. Eu vi ele estava comendo um homem.

-onde você viu isso? Ele é herbívoro Marguerite. Só tem tamanho...e nós já o encontramos centenas de vezes.

-não Roxton, vamos correr ele está se aproximando - ela puxava a camisa do lorde sem dó. E ele não estava entendendo o repentino medo de Marguerite de um dinossauro que ambos sabiam ser inofensivo. Mas enfim, resolveu correr mediante a cara de terror da herdeira.

Depois de mais algum tempo de caminhada Roxton parou e olhou para Marguerite ainda sem entender o motivo de tudo aquilo. Como é que Marguerite poderia desenvolver uma fobia absurda de um animal que apenas rosnava e comia umas plantinhas de vez em quando.

-precisamos voltar agora. Isso é uma grande bobagem. Aquele animal não faz mal a ninguém e você sabe disso. Além do mais a Tiuna deve estar preocupada.

-Tiuna, sempre a Tiuna...Lorde Roxton eu não vou voltar agora – esbravejou Marguerite - tem um t-rex faminto querendo nos devorar e você quer voltar?

- era apenas um maiassauro e você sabe disso. Eu preciso voltar; tenho responsabilidades com aquelas pessoas. Se quiser fique aí – Roxton irritado com a insistência de Marguerite começou a voltar para a aldeia; ela ia atrás reclamando como de costume.

Marguerite parou de falar e apenas refletia sobre a sua situação: "ele não pode ir embora agora... não agora que meus planos estavam dando certo. Eu preciso arranjar um modo...um modo de prendê-lo aqui bem longe da aldeia. Meu deus o que devo fazer agora? já sei...vou fingir que torci o pé... se bem que...é muita vergonha eu ficar aqui gritando...espere Marguerite você não tem mais tempo de ficar pensando o que é vergonhoso ou não...é o seu homem que está em jogo....então...lá vai". Marguerite fingiu que tropeçou em uma raiz e caiu.

- AI, AI. ME AJUDE ROXTON EU ACHO QUE QUEBREI O PÉ

-Roxton olhou para trás e Marguerite estava sentada no chão com as mãos abraçando as próprias pernas

- acho que quebrei meu pé. Está doendo muito AI, AI - ela estava vermelha e com lágrima nos olhos.

-tudo bem. Você vai ficar bem. Eu te levo no colo – disse apavorado Roxton. Nunca tinha visto Marguerite com uma feição tão triste.

-não. Eu não vou agüentar ir até lá no seu colo. Está doendo. É melhor esperar ajuda.

-então eu vou chamar ajuda

-não me deixe só; AI, AI, AIII. Por favor, não me deixe sozinha, eu estou com medo.

'Marguerite admitindo estar com medo? Realmente ela deveria estar sentindo muita dor", pensou o Lorde.

-então vamos para um lugar seguro. Tem um lugar logo ali. eu vou te levar nos braços.

-vá com calma Roxton, estou me sentindo muito mal.

Roxton a levou para a caverna. Marguerite lacrimejava enquanto ele a carregava nos braços. Chagando lá a colocou no chão, examinou o pé e o enfaixou com a sua própria camisa.

-vou pegar lenha para fazer uma fogueira enquanto nossos amigos não chegam para nos resgatar.

-tá bom. Eu vou sobreviver. Não demore - Roxton saiu

-que ótimo. Eu peço um raptor e Verônica me manda um Maiassauro magricela... Agora que o Roxton saiu finalmente posso esticar as pernas. Acho que ele deve voltar logo. Então eu vou aproveitar.

Marguerite se levanta e anda de um lado para o outro.

-que recuperação rápida senhorita Krux - Roxton estava na espreita, e sem que Marguerite esperasse a viu em boas condições de saúde - que bom que se recuperou tão rapidamente da torção. Será que você pode me explicar o que você está aprontando dessa vez?

Era óbvio que ela não tinha mais como fingir. Então o que fazer? Mesmo que de nada adiantasse todo aquele plano ela estava decidida "vou deixar o coração falar sem remorsos nem culpa. Eu não posso falhar agora. Eu preciso engolir todo meu orgulho mesmo que ele prefira aquela... hum ...moça da selva. eu nunca pensei que fosse tão difícil olhar para ele nesse momento e dizer o que sinto"

-eu não estou aprontando nada lorde Roxton. Estou apenas tentando dizer a você tudo que eu deveria ter dito antes.


	6. Capítulo VII

Oi gente. Esse capítulo foi feito com a colaboração inestimável de Nessa Reinehr. Valeu amiga! Nem sei como te agradecer.

Claudia:obrigada pelo seu carinho sempre. Eu sei que você tava muito ansiosa pela continuação. A caverna VAI TREMER...

Bettin: esse capítulo vem MUITO QUENTE. Espero que você goste. Eu também acho que o golpe do pé quebrado é a coisa mais clichê da vida, mas eu ainda acho tão engraçadinho hehehe...

Kakauzinha: eu sei que hoje definitivamente não é um dos seus melhores dias. Mas espero acalmar seu ânimo com essa fic. A Record vai nos engolir. Vamos conseguir, beijos.

Aline: que bom q você gostou da fic. Espero muito que goste desse capítulo também. Deve ter sido muito ruim mesmo passar por esse tipo de situação. Eu não queria estar no seu lugar hehehe...

Cris: eu estou mandando os capítulos todo domingo. Esse capítulo está muito especial. Tomara que você goste, beijos.

Margie: obrigada pelos elogios. Como é bom ver que você está gostando da minha fic. Espero que Marguerite não precise achar o gostosão pra ela. Imagine achar um gostosão tão bonito quanto o roxton naquela floresta... MISSÃO IMPOSSÍVEL.

Camila: não se preocupe Camila que agora eu vou puxar suas orelhas mesmo hehehe...reviews são sempre importante pra saber se o negócio ta bom ou não. Beijos...

Rosa: o que o desespero da pessoa não faz né mesmo? Acho que agora o negócio anda...tomara que ande mesmo. Beijos e obrigada pelo seu carinho e atenção Rosa.

**No capítulo anterior:**

Era óbvio que ela não tinha mais como fingir. Então o que fazer? Mesmo que de nada adiantasse todo aquele plano ela estava decidida "vou deixar o coração falar sem remorsos nem culpa. Eu não posso falhar agora. Eu preciso engolir todo meu orgulho mesmo que ele prefira aquela... hum ...moça da selva. eu nunca pensei que fosse tão difícil olhar para ele nesse momento e dizer o que sinto"

-eu não estou aprontando nada lord Roxton. Estou apenas tentando dizer a você tudo que eu deveria ter dito antes.

CAPÍTULO VII 

-Roxton, eu preciso dizer tudo que eu penso e sinto. Por favor, me escute... - Madg estava constrangida em ter que dizer todo que sentia pelo roxton, mas estava a ponto de explodir se não falasse - Eu preciso dizer que...eh...além de você continuar muito bom em salvar donzelas feridas...- ela estava enrolando, mas precisava tomar coragem.

-marguerite se isso é uma brincadeira de mau gosto eu vou sair agora - roxton já estava ficando chateado com toda aquela embromação.

- É... é isso mesmo...Tudo não passou de uma brincadeira de mau gosto mesmo. Foi só pra atazanar sua vida, afinal de contas estava sentindo falta de tudo isso. Vamos embora – com um sorriso irônico no rosto para disfarçar o nervosismo, ela havia se arrependido de ter iniciado "aquele" assunto e decidiu enterrar tudo que tinha planejado fazer. E começou a tirar o pó que havia se acumulado na roupa para finalmente sair daquela caverna e ir para a aldeia.

Roxton também se arrependeu de ter interrompido a conversa. No fundo sabia que era algo muito importante o que ela iria falar. Ele tinha um olhar desconfiado e sabia bem que Marguerite havia apenas lhe dado uma desculpa esfarrapada para mudar de assunto. Resolveu não falar nada, apenas a olhava esperando que ela tomasse alguma iniciativa.

Marguerite agora sentia que não deveria ter encerrado o assunto. Percebia que ele apenas a olhava como se desconfiasse da sua real intenção. Estava prestes a sair daquela caverna quando decidiu acabar com toda aquela farsa:

-roxton eu preciso falar uma coisa...muito séria

-Marguerite eu...

-não Roxton, eu não quero que você pronuncie nenhuma palavra até que eu termine. Depois que eu terminar você pode fazer o que quiser. Se quiser dar a volta e ir para aldeia faça logo. Eu gostaria muito que você ficasse aqui e me ouvisse

-claro Marguerite, eu quero ouvir o que você tem a dizer – agora ele estava se aproximando de Madg para ouvir o que ela tanto queria dizer.

-Roxton – engoliu em seco, ela não conseguia olhar para ele, tinha medo que a reação fosse a pior possível – eu...Eu te amo. Eu sei que é uma péssima hora para te dizer isso; talvez seja um pouco tarde para arrependimentos, mas eu precisava dizer. Eu nunca amei ninguém... Não desse jeito; bem que tentei esconder, me afastar e negar tudo isso, mas é impossível – não agüentando a emoção Madg começa a embargar a voz – é muito difícil admitir, mas eu não estou conseguindo ficar longe de você; nesses últimos meses em que esteve na aldeia eu pensei que fosse enlouquecer de saudade. Eu preciso de você John... Preciso muito... Não fazia parte dos meus planos me apaixonar, mas aconteceu; e agora eu estou aqui, na sua frente, parecendo uma tonta sentimental, pedindo desesperadamente que me ame também – ela olhou nos olhos do seu lord e ele a olhou fazendo com que sentisse um friozinho descendo pela espinha - Mas, se você não me quiser, tudo bem, eu vou entender, afinal de contas eu sempre fui tão grosseira com você.

O lord respirou fundo antes de falar

-bom Marguerite...eu estou surpreso com isso tudo...eu não esperava ouvir isso de você...quer dizer...não agora que estou com Tiuna...

Ela não suportava mais ouvir o nome daquela mulher, apesar de acha-la uma boa pessoa. Ao ouvir ele dizer isso Marguerite pensou que o que fizera foi um erro. Não devia estar ali; era muito humilhante ficar esmolando um sentimento que ele não podia retribuir...

-não precisa dizer mais nada Roxton, me desculpe...eh...Eu não sei o que me aconteceu pra fazer isso. Foi loucura. Me desculpe mesmo...acho que estou ficando louca...Não vou mais te procurar... Eu preciso ficar longe de você...eu sou uma imbecil mesmo, que vergonha – colocou as mão no rosto tentando não mostrar a vergonha e as lágrimas que teimavam em descer; após pronunciar essas tristes palavras se dirigiu rapidamente para saída da caverna, mas sentiu um puxão em seu braço.

-eu ainda não terminei Madg – ele a puxou delicadamente contra si e enxugou as lágrimas – eu só falei que estava surpreso...e também estou feliz...

Marguerite sentia agora um abraço forte e demorado daquele que amava. Apesar de sentir-se embaraçada por demonstrar seus sentimentos estava feliz. E ele por sua vez percebeu o quanto ela o amava. Nunca havia pensado em ouvir tais palavras da senhorita Krux. Estava mais que surpreso, aliás, estava completamente sem reação diante de tamanha demonstração de amor.

Marguerite não podia perder mais tempo, ela o amava mais que tudo, não era apenas mais um jogo de sedução, era o amor pleno invadindo o corpo e a alma daquela mulher. Ela começou a acariciar levemente a nuca do seu cavalheiro e percebeu que ele a apertava mais e mais... Ela resolveu arriscar um beijo no pescoço, beijos que depois se tornaram mais vorazes; ela notou alguma mudança no corpo dele, no jeito com que respirava, no jeito com que seus olhos se fechavam, numa expressão de prazer; isso também a excitava; ele a abraçava com muita força e ela se sentia decolando, seu corpo estava mole e quente; então aproximou seus lábios dos lábios dele, sentia a respiração rápida e o hálito quente dele; preferiu ficar ali só esperando que ele tomasse a iniciativa de beijá-la; o que não demorou a acontecer.

Ele a beijou; um beijo voraz, quase agressivo, mas era o que ela queria, um beijo agressivo e selvagem do seu forte caçador. Foi muito bom, muito bom mesmo, os lábios dele eram macios e se movimentavam sobre os seus forçando-os a se abrirem.

Roxton não podia acreditar, era mesmo ela, Marguerite, completamente entregue a vontade dele. As mãos experientes de Marguerite acariciavam todo peito dele. Ele estava explodindo por dentro e aos poucos desabotoava a blusa de madg.

-mmm...

Os gemidos de Marguerite o enlouquecia.

-deus! Isso me deixa louco Marguerite

O rosto e o colo dele estavam completamente vermelhos tamanha excitação, e a voz um tanto quanto rouca. Aos poucos Marguerite foi se afastando. Ele a queria mais que tudo agora e não entendia o motivo do afastamento. "Ela não pode fazer como das outras vezes; ela não pode fazer isso comigo, não pode recuar novamente" – pensava o bravio caçador.

Ela sentou no chão, enquanto ele a olhava como um predador.

-vem John

ele estava completamente louco de paixão e se ajoelhou em frente a ela; puxava os fios do corpete que teimavam em não desenlaçar; com o corpo livre, as mãos dele avançavam e envolviam os seios dela friccionando as palmas contra os mamilos enrijecidos. Sua língua começava a seguir os dedos. Ele a forçou a deitar e percebeu que estava tensa.

-tudo bem minha querida?

Marguerite esboçou um sorriso e consentiu com a cabeça para que ele continuasse. Roxton tirou a saia de sua amada e todas as peças de roupa que pudessem atrapalhar o seu ritual do amor; ele a beijou, beijou todo seu corpo. Se demorou nos seios; Marguerite estava completamente tomada por uma sensação inebriante de prazer e emoção. Ela não conseguia acreditar que seu plano inusitado dera certo e que ele estava ali com ela.

Roxton tirava suas calças e ela olhava tudo como se não quisesse perder nenhum detalhe. Ele sentia toda aquela calça muito "apertada". Logo continuou onde havia parado, e a beijou o rosto, depois descendo chegou até o sexo dela.

Marguerite não se conteve e soltou um gemido alto de prazer. Roxton adorou aquilo e gostou ainda mais quando as mãos da senhorita Krux começaram a puxar seus cabelos e a forçar sua cabeça contra o sexo dela. Ela estava nas nuvens agora, mas sentiu-se pousar quando ele se ergueu, deitando-se sobre ela a beijando de um jeito calmo enquanto achava uma posição para se apoiar melhor. Ela podia sentir o cheiro e o gosto do próprio sexo nos lábios dele. Mas aquilo não a incomodava, pelo contrário, era um afrodisíaco fantástico para ambos.

Ele se apoiou nos braços e, olhava para os olhos dela cheios de desejo; ela estava radiante! Finalmente eles teriam sua "noite de amor". Ela fechou os olhos e apenas sentia aquelas mãos fortes e másculas afastando suas pernas; e depois o membro dele deslizando entre elas; ele a penetrava e ela sentia todo seu corpo contraindo.

Era tudo novo demais, maravilhoso demais, inacreditável demais...a mão dele em seus seios, seus corpos unidos daquele jeito, os músculos e o braço dele duros se firmando no solo, e o seu bíceps saliente e os quadris dele se movendo.

Marguerite abria as pernas e forçava o corpo dele contra o dela. Ele continuava a se movimentar; agora os movimentos eram mais fortes e ritmados; roxton dizia coisas desconexas e soltava alguns gemidos; aquele movimento forte a rasgava por dentro e queimava tudo; ele se movia friccionando cada vez mais rápido.

De repente Marguerite sentiu seu corpo explodindo em ondas de prazer. Ela o abraçou forte e ele parou de se movimentar. Ele a acariciava os cabelos e ouvia seus gemidos entremeados de palavras de carinho e beijos molhados.

Ele estava com o corpo todo suado por causa do esforço. Então começou novamente a penetra-la. Agora seus movimentos eram mais intensos. Ele apertava os seios dela e mordia sua boca numa fome desesperada de prazer. Os gemidos agora se pareciam mais com rosnados e ele se sentia a ponto de perder o controle.

-rrw...

De repente ele a abraçou forte quase a esmagando e contraiu todo o corpo. E ela sentia apenas o esperma dele inundando seu corpo. Ele estava trêmulo e muito suado; parecia exausto tamanho esforço que fizera. Ele continuava deitado no corpo dela e ela acariciava seus cabelos com muita ternura.

Ele se deitou ao lado dela passando o braço por de trás da cabeça; e ela agora se aninhava em seu peito. Naquele momento não havia palavras, apenas o sorriso no rosto dos dois era o suficiente para que se soubesse o que sentiam um pelo outro.


	7. Capítulo VIII

Agradecimentos :

Vanessa, obrigada novamente pela consultoria gratuita q você tem me oferecido. Muito obrigada mesmo. Estou aproveitando ao máximo todas as informações que você tem me mandado. Você é uma super pessoa e digo isso com toda sinceridade. Valeu!

Kakau, muito obrigada por você prestigiar minha fic. Se eles vão ficar juntos nem eu mesma sei. Tomara que sim. ROXBEIJOS hehehe

Claudia, sempre me dando o maior apoio você realmente é uma leitora assídua. Ainda bem que você conhece a escritora e sabe que coisas muito fáceis realmente não são comigo. Um super Beijo

Aline estou esperando pra saber se você vai gostar desse capítulo. Tomara que sim. Se a minha situação terminasse como a da Madg eu nem sei...quem me dera.... beijos

Bettin, que saudade tia Bettin. Tá vendo como eu sou boazinha. Escrevi tudo que você me pediu e mais um pouco hehehe. Não demora pra escrever outra fic. Beijocas

Cris, ainda bem que você sabe que um suspensezinho vem por aí. Não perca esse capítulo, ok? Beijos

Rosa, pois é Rosa eu preferi colocar tudo em pratos limpos sem me alongar muito. Não queria perder muito tempo. Espero que você goste desse capítulo. Beijos

Ralita, Eu acho que se um episódio com uma cena tão caliente como aquela passasse ia ser record de audiência você não acha? Beijos amiga.

Rafinha eu vou pensar em alguma coisa do tipo. Mas eu ainda acho que você deveria pôr seu plano em prática e colocar aquela fic no ar. O que você acha? Beijos

CONTINUAÇÃO 

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

Enquanto isso, na aldeia:

-por que você não pára de andar de um lado para o outro Verônica? Vai acabar fazendo um buraco no chão

-me deixa Finn. Eu tô preocupada com a Marguerite e com o Roxton que saíram e até agora não voltaram

-relaxe. Eles voltam já. Você já viu Roxton não sair de alguma enrascada? Por que você não aproveita e vai namorar aquele gatinho que não tira os olhos de você?

- que gato garota? – Verônica já estava irritada com o bla, blá, blá da amiga.

-olha pra lá –respondeu Finn mostrando discretamente com o olhar a direção onde estava Ned.

Verônica olhou e ele estava sentado e encostado em uma árvore com o caderninho e o lápis em punho. Ele a olhava, sorria e voltava a rabiscar o caderno. Ela resolveu ir até lá. Estava curiosa. Só pensava qual seria o motivo que faria com que ele a olhasse tanto e o que será que estava escrito no caderno.

-o que você está fazendo Ned? – o sorriso no rosto e o brilho nos olhos curiosos da bela loura mostravam, mesmo que involuntariamente, a paixão que sentia pelo repórter.

-senta aqui do meu lado – ela sentou. E ele não tirava os olhos dela – estou te desenhando.

-deixe-me dar uma olhada? – ele mostrou o desenho e ela ficou admirada com a qualidade daquele trabalho. Enquanto ela olhava, ele dizia que o desenho não estava bom, que ele ainda não tinha terminado... De repente ele parou com tudo aquilo e disse:

-você é linda Verônica; é a mulher mais maravilhosa que conheci. Eu queria que você e eu...Quer dizer...Que nós...Isso é, se você quiser, é claro...Que a gente ficasse junto. – ele não conseguia achar as palavras naquele momento, mas não tirava os olhos dela.

-mas a gente passa a maior parte do tempo juntos...- Verônica resolveu se fazer de desentendida só para suscitar alguma reação no repórter.

-não foi isso que eu quis dizer Verônica - Malone estava ansioso; queria dizer tudo aquilo que deveria ter falo antes, mas o pensamento em Gladys, no noivado e nos sonhos que tinham em construir uma família juntos, o impedia de sentir amor por outra mulher - eu quis dizer que a gente poderia ficar junto como um casal, entendeu?

-você quer dizer, como namorados? – as mãos dela estavam frias e o coração acelerado. Era tudo tão surreal; em um momento ela estava pensando em quão bom seria ter aquele homem pra si; e de repente ele aparece e a pede em namoro...

-é. O que você acha disso? – perguntou o jovem repórter temendo que a resposta fosse negativa.

-por que resolveu me pedir em namoro agora? E a Gladys? Já esqueceu da sua noiva? – Verônica o olhava como se ainda não se aquilo tudo fosse irreal.

-Verônica eu não amo mais a Gladys. Você sabe... – ele pegou na mão da loura - Desde o primeiro instante em que a vi eu comecei a deixar de gostar dela. Eu sei que às vezes eu pareço um pouco infantil e indeciso, mas eu te peço que dessa vez confie em mim. O que você me diz?

Verônica olhou para ele e o beijou. Ela o queria mais do que tudo. Quantas vezes arriscou sua vida por aquele homem? Ela nunca iria perder a oportunidade de viver uma estória de amor com o Ned.

Depois de passar o dia todo naquela caverna Roxton e Marguerite continuavam se "conhecendo" cada vez mais...

-Roxton - ela continuava deitada no peito dele

-hum...

-e Tiuna?

-o que tem?

- o que você vai dizer a ela quando chegarmos a aldeia?

-ainda não sei

-COMO ASSIM NÃO SABE? –se exaltou Marguerite – NÃO VAI DIZER QUE AGORA ESTAMOS JUNTOS?

-calma, é claro que vou dizer que agora estamos juntos. Eu só preciso achar as palavras certas e dizer o que aconteceu.

-hum...tá...acho bom mesmo...

-tá com ciúmes é? – disse o caçador com um sorriso cínico nos lábios

-claro que estou, afinal de contas ela é a sua mulher – Marguerite disse essas palavras com tristeza em seu semblante.

-a minha única mulher é você – ele se desvirou e deitou em cima dela. Marguerite percebeu que ele estava novamente pronto para possuí-la. O olhar sedento de paixão e aquelas palavras ditas ao pé do ouvido denunciavam que o ritual do amor iria recomeçar.

- eu já estou preocupado - disse Challenger a Ned – onde será que eles se meteram? Acho bom começarmos a procurá-los. Vamos formar grupos de busca.

- acho que não vai precisar Challenger. Olha quem vem logo ali...de mãos dadas...e...rindo...Challenger será que eu estou enxergando bem?

-oi rapazes - Marguerite estava sorrindo e Roxton ao lado dela vendo a cara de surpresa dos amigos.

- eh...Marguerite onde vocês se meteram? Será que podemos saber?

A herdeira e o caçador se entreolharam. Roxton estava com um sorriso sem-vergonha nos lábios e Marguerite ficou constrangida com a indiscrição do rapaz.

Challenger interrompeu a pergunta indiscreta do jornalista e resolveu pedir para que Marguerite arrumasse suas coisas, pois já estavam partindo.

-me esperem - disse Roxton - eu vou também; mas antes eu preciso conversar com Tiuna. Eu volto logo – e saiu em direção a cabana.

-o Roxton ficou maluco? Ele se tornou um Bakula tem pouco tempo e já vai abandonar a aldeia – Malone se surpreendeu com a rapidez dos acontecimentos.

-pois você vai ter que se acostumar pois agora EU sou a mulher dele. Com licença, vou arrumar minhas coisas. Madg se irritou com o comentário do amigo, empinou o nariz e saiu para arrumar as suas coisas.

Challenger riu enquanto Marguerite ia em direção à cabana – esse Lord Roxton é realmente muito esperto.

-que disse Challenger?

-hã...nada; pensei alto. Vamos Ned, precisamos nos despedir das pessoas.

Alguns instantes depois estavam todos prontos para partir. Só faltava Roxton.

- o que será que eles estão fazendo naquela cabana?...Se ele demorar muito eu vou invadir aquela porcaria dou uns sopapos na sirigaita e arranco ele de lá. Ele nem perde por esperar....

Quando ele saiu da cabana estava ao lado de Tiuna que se dirigiu a Marguerite. Marguerite estava agora com muita pena daquela mulher que deveria ter se iludido com o Lord e começou a dar explicações:

-Tiuna eu sinto muito...Eu sei que deve ser muito doloroso pra você, mas é que eu e o John...

-não precisa dizer nada Marguerite. Eu espero sinceramente que vocês sejam felizes. Faça meu querido Roxton feliz e eu serei feliz também. Você e seus amigos serão sempre bem-vindos a essa aldeia, mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu – Tiuna beijou ternamente a face de margueite e voltou para cabana.

Marguerite não acreditou no que ouvira. Era impossível uma pessoa ser tão amável, tão compreensiva, tão ... perfeita...

-precisamos ir – falou o grande cientista...

-lar doce lar – disse Marguerite enquanto desabava no sofá – preciso de um banho urgente. E você também senhorita Ivy.

-tia eu não quelo tomá banho

-a senhorita não tem querer. Pegue suas coisinhas e vamos tomar um banho.

Ivy saiu fazendo bico enquanto Marguerite se dirigia a Roxton:

-e você trate de levar suas coisas para o meu quanto. Depois nós precisamos ter uma conversinha

-sim senhora – disse John

Ao terminar o banho e arrumar Ivy, Madg foi para o quarto. Roxton estava lá; esparramado na cama esperando sua mulher.

-deita aqui – ele tinha algumas intenções de intimidade para com a moça, e bateu de leve na cama para que ela soubesse exatamente onde ele queria que ela se deitasse.

-não antes de conversarmos

-depois a gente conversa. Venha aqui – e a puxou fazendo com que se sentasse na cama. Beijou o pescoço de Marguerite ignorando a conversa que deveriam ter.

-é sério Roxton, eu quero falar –disse se afastando dele – o que você e a Tiuna conversaram?

-eu falei a verdade. Disse a ela que te amava e pronto

-pronto? Só isso? E ela aceitou? E você não acha estranho ela ter aceitado tudo assim? Sem contestar?

-não, eu não acho estranho. Agora vem cá. Pare de pensar nisso. Não está feliz comigo ao seu lado?

-estou John; mas é que é muito estranho...

-pare com essa conversa Marguerite. Venha cá que eu estou ficando maluco – ele novamente a puxou beijando o pescoço, enquanto isso suas mãos ágeis faziam todo resto deixando a herdeira arrepiada e mole. Novamente começou aquela movimentação frenética de quadris, mordidas e gemidos baixos.

No dia seguinte Marguerite acordou e se surpreendeu, pois John não se encontrava do seu lado. Estava muito cansada, mas precisava se levantar e fazer suas obrigações. Espreguiçou-se o quanto pôde e levantou da cama.

Após terminar tudo que tinha para fazer ainda não tinha visto Roxton. Finn, Challenger e Malone estavam no laboratório. Ninguém sabia informar do paradeiro do seu Homem. Resolveu procurá-lo e desceu pelo elevador preocupada com o sumiço.

A poucos metros da casa estavam ele e Verônica procurando algumas frutas. Eles conversavam sobre algo, parecia um assunto sério. Marguerite resolveu se esconder atrás das árvores para descobrir o que tanto eles conversavam.

-eu estou muito feliz Verônica. Eu nunca pensei que uma mulher pudesse me fazer tão feliz. Eu amo a Marguerite mais que tudo. Mais que a minha própria vida.

Marguerite sorriu. Ele a amava. E agora ela tinha certeza desse sentimento que era recíproco. Precisava escutar o resto do que seu amado tinha a dizer para Verônica:

-obrigada por tudo que você fez por mim. Aliás, você e a Finn.

-e Tiuna também – disse Verônica- graças a ajuda dela e do pessoal da aldeia agora você e a Marguerite estão juntos.

-Tiuna...É verdade, nem sei como agradecê-la. Acho que quando voltarmos para Londres a tornarei uma grande atriz hehehehe.

-é mesmo hehehe. Por alguns momentos eu até acreditei que vocês estavam namorando de verdade. Foi tudo tão real. A danada finge muito bem.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­


	8. Capítulo IX

Agradecimentos especiais: 

Agradecimentos especiais para Nessa que está me ajudando a escrever essa fic. Muito obrigada mesmo; valeu pela força e pelas consultorias gratuitas que você tem me dado. Só uma pessoa com um coração tão grande é capaz de fazer isso por um "desconhecido". Beijos

Claudinha: acho que não vai ser dessa vez que eles vão se acertar. Vamos ver o que acontece daqui por diante. Pra falar a verdade nem eu mesma sei. Obrigada mesmo pelos comentários. Um beijão

Kakau: eu já disse que com um comentário desse eu fico me sentindo "A escritora" he he. Muito obrigada por você acompanhar minha fic e pelos comentários que você tem deixado no sobresites. Valeu mesmo Kakau! AH! ROXBEIJOS

Aline Krux: você descobriu direitinho o que ia acontecer heim! Praticamente a leitora Aline Bond 007. Eu ainda não sei quantos capítulos eu vou colocar. Mas acho que não vou colocar muitos pra não ficar chato. ROXBEIJOS da amiga orkutada

Rosa: pois é Rosa. A estória toma outro rumo e a Marguerite ainda vai aprontar. Tomara que você goste desse capítulo. Beijos

Rafinha: pôxa Rafinha, assim eu me emociono. Que bom que você ta gostando. Com certeza eu vou ser uma leitora assídua da sua fic. To esperando Heim! Roxbeijos

Cris: Valeu Cris! Eu também tenho a mesma opinião. Que bom que você gostou da cena do Ned. Eu não podia deixar de lado o romance do outro casal da trama. Beijos

Bettin: hehehe é verdade, a Tiuna é café com leite sem açúcar, já a Marguerite... Às vezes ela é muito açúcar pro cafezinho do Roxton. Ele fica sem saber com taaaaanto tempero no café. Ta vendo como eu também sou maluca hehe. Roxbeijos

Cíntia: que felicidade em receber sua review. To morrendo de saudade de você garota. Tô adorando sua fic. Manda logo o outro capítulo. Beijos

Renatta: oi Renata. Se fosse eu talvez desse uns tapas e resolveria o caso. Mas em se tratando de Marguerite ela tem um jeito de ferir que dói mais que um tapa. Pode ter certeza. Beijos

Rálita: Oi Ralita. Que bom mesmo que você ta gostando da fic. Na verdade eu não tenho nada em mente para o próximo capítulo. Tudo vai depender da reação de vocês depois que lerem esse. Então estou sempre aberta a críticas e sugestões, ok? Um Roxbeijo

Margie: uma vingança super especial ao estilo Marguerite. Bom ... Espero que seja ao estilo Marguerite. Eu não sei se ela faria isso; mas na minha imaginação louca é isso que ela faria. Um super beijão

Jéssy: Relaxa Jéssy. Espero que você goste desse capítulo. Como você já previu temos uma sutil retaliação, digamos assim... Um beijão

CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR 

-eu estou muito feliz Verônica. Eu nunca pensei que uma mulher pudesse me fazer tão feliz. Eu amo a Marguerite mais que tudo. Mais que a minha própria vida.

Marguerite sorriu. Ele a amava. E agora ela tinha certeza desse sentimento que era recíproco. Precisava escutar o resto do que seu amado tinha a dizer para Verônica:

-obrigada por tudo que você fez por mim. Aliás, você e a Finn.

-e Tiuna também – disse Verônica- graças a ajuda dela e do pessoal da aldeia agora você e a Marguerite estão juntos.

-Tiuna...É verdade, nem sei como agradecê-la. Acho que quando voltarmos para Londres a tornarei uma grande atriz hehehehe.

-é mesmo hehehe. Por alguns momentos eu até acreditei que vocês estavam namorando de verdade. Foi tudo tão real. A danada finge muito bem.

_CAPÍTULO IX_

Marguerite não podia acreditar. Aquele tempo todo ela estava sendo enganada por seus amigos e por ele. Como poderiam ter feito isso? Um golpe baixo, vil e sujo. Como poderia imaginar que Verônica, a pessoa com a qual tinha desabafado tantas e tantas vezes estaria metida nisso? E Roxton, seu amor, se tornou o grande vilão da estória.

Eles tinham ido longe demais dessa vez. Marguerite estava atônita, e quase paralisada, tamanha decepção não conseguia chorar muito menos escutar o que eles continuavam conversando. Ela colocou a mão na boca como se quisesse controlar o que estava prestes a dizer àqueles dois. Era muito impulsiva. Queria ir até lá, tirar essa estória a limpo de vez. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não podia agir de "cabeça quente", precisava de um tempo para pensar em algo... Uma pequena vingança talvez. Afinal de contas ela era a senhorita Krux e tinha sido humilhada e ultrajada. Precisava voltar para a casa da árvore o mais rápido.

No caminho de volta ela ainda estava incrédula. Fazia um gesto negativo com a cabeça toda vez que lembrava da cena que tinha visto e de tudo que aconteceu entre ela e Roxton

"Ninguém me passa a perna assim. Ninguém. Eles não perdem por esperar" – enquanto refletia sobre humilhante provação por que tinha atravessado, pensava em todos que poderiam estar envolvidos – "todos devem estar envolvidos, Ned, Finn, Challenger e aquela indiazinha de uma figa. Eles me pagam!".

Marguerite remoia a raiva e não conseguia disfarçar o ódio que tomava conta da sua feição. Era uma mulher que não suportava a traição. E era assim que ela estava se sentindo: traída pelos seus companheiros. Desapontou-se principalmente com Roxton. Não conseguia imaginar que tudo que haviam vivido era uma armação. Era um momento de tristeza misturado com raiva, desilusão e necessidade de colocar pra fora todo ódio que estava sentindo. Precisava verdadeiramente mostrar que não era tão tola como seus companheiros pensavam.

Sentia que as principais envolvidas eram Verônica e Finn. Só podiam ser as duas.

-devem ter sido elas que deram a idéia – pensou alto –e o idiota do Roxton fez tudo; eu mais idiota ainda caí na armadilha. Sem falar naquele povo idiota da tribo e aquela indiazinha sem-vergonha. Eu sou uma trouxa mesmo. Como eu não desconfiei desde o início? Como eu pude ser tão imbecil a esse ponto? Palhaçada...

Chegando a casa da árvore se enfiou como um raio no quarto. Ficou ali pensando que não conseguia admitir que aquilo tudo foi uma armação e ela havia caído no truque.

"Eu sempre fui tão esperta, tão intrépida, fui sempre a primeira a descobrir armações...eu não posso ter ficado idiota a esse ponto. Eu não vou dizer a ele que descobri...seria mais humilhante pra mim. Prefiro que ele pense que eu caí no joguinho. É melhor pra mim sair como vitoriosa dessa armação do que perdedora. Roxton não perde por esperar. Se eu fui passada pra trás, ele vai ser atropelado".

Algumas horas depois Roxton chega louco de saudade do seu amor, entra no quarto e se depara com ela em frente à penteadeira provando algumas jóias. Ele senta ao lado e quando ia chegando mais perto para dar um beijo ela se afasta.

- o que houve Marguerite? – estranhou a atitude dela

-só está muito quente aqui – começou a se abanar como se estivesse com muito calor – que tal se você se afastar

-mas eu não posso ficar longe de você meu amor – disse Roxton com a voz manhosa

-Roxton eu realmente preciso de mais espaço. Esse quarto está muito pequeno pra nós dois.

-tudo bem. Eu vou tirar algumas coisas minhas daqui. Acho que trouxe muitas tralhas pro seu quarto...

-não Roxton – interrompeu – não são suas coisas, quer dizer, são suas coisas, você...Tudo me incomoda...Eu preciso de mais espaço aqui. Eu gostaria imensamente que você voltasse pro seu quarto. Estou me sentindo sufocada com esse relacionamento.

-Marguerite, você precisa dizer o que está acontecendo aqui – disse nervoso o caçador.

-nada Roxton - disse se levantando e ficando de braços cruzados atrás dele – eu estou um pouco confusa

-confusa com o quê meu amor? – virou no banco e tentou acamá-la, apesar de perceber uma estranha serenidade no rosto de Marguerite

-com tudo que aconteceu entre nós. Não é certo

-o que não é certo Marguerite? – agora ele estava visivelmente preocupado

-volte para sua Tiuna, Roxton – dizia Marguerite com a voz calma e com o semblante mais sereno possível – eu não consigo imaginar agora o sofrimento dela longe do homem que ama.

-mas eu amo VOCÊ; quantas vezes eu vou precisar repe...

-John – ela resolveu interromper antes que amolecesse e o plano não era esse

– eu errei quando deixei que tudo aquilo acontecesse

-você deve estar brincando comigo – um sorriso nervoso tomava conta da feição de Roxton

-não Roxton, não é brincadeira. Hoje eu me dei conta de que você foi o prêmio de uma disputa...

-PRÊMIO? DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO? – ele falava alto irritado com o cinismo de Madg.

-é. O prêmio de uma infantilidade minha. Eu descobri que não fiz tudo porque te amo. Eu só queria disputar um joguinho com Tiuna, e consegui ganhar. Só que o jogo foi muito fácil e perdeu a graça. Volte pra sua indiazinha

-Você ficou maluca de vez! Eu vou te perdoar Marguerite, e vou dar um tempo até que reconsidere a ofensa que me fez - Ele agora estava nervoso e irritado com toda aquela conversa – eu vou dormir no meu quarto por alguns dias. Pense bem na bobagem que está me dizendo – ele se levantou da cadeira e foi em direção à saída do quarto. Ao cruzar a porta apenas ouviu alto e em bom tom:

- eu não vou reconsiderar essa é a minha palavra final. Volte para tribo de onde você não deveria ter saído.

Roxton saiu furioso dali. Sentiu-se usado e desprezado. Não se conformava em ter sido tratado daquela forma inesperada. Por que será que ela teria agido assim? Ele sabia da intempestividade dela, mas nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que de uma hora para outra deixasse de amá-lo. A não ser que...Ela tivesse descoberto tudo! Só podia ter sido isso, mas quem teria revelado o segredo? Foi ver-se com Verônica que estava na cama lendo alguma coisa. Ele entrou como uma bala no quarto. Queria saber se ela tinha uma explicação para o que aconteceu e mesmo se não tivesse certamente iria ajuda-lo a resolver esse "mistério".

- quem contou a ela Verônica? – estava transtornado. Uma feição sombria tomou conta dele.

-o que houve Roxton? Do que você está falando? – Verônica fechou o livro e se levantou alarmada

-ela disse que não me ama mais; que tudo não passou de um jogo. Verônica, ela só pode ter descoberto nosso plano. Não tem outra explicação para o que aconteceu.

-por que ela preferiu não dizer que não te queria por causa da mentira que a gente armou?

-você sabe o quanto ela é orgulhosa Verônica. Ela nunca iria admitir que a passamos pra trás desse jeito.

-tenha calma Roxton! Eu vou falar com ela e tentar descobrir o que aconteceu - Verônica se aproximou e tocou no ombro do amigo – não se preocupe.

Verônica foi ao encontro de Marguerite que estava na cozinha tentando fazer um almoço

-Madg, preciso falar com você

-estou ocupada – respondeu com rudeza mexendo mais rápido a gororoba

-O que houve entre vocês agora a pouco?

-agora vai querer se intrometer na minha vida?- parou de mexer e a encarou – o Roxton arrumou uma advogada de defesa?

-não se faça de desentendida Marguerite – Verônica tentava fazer com que ela abrisse o jogo

- eu? Desentendida? – falou com ironia

-isso mesmo. Você tem noção do que fez a ele? - de repente uma brilhante idéia saiu da cabeça pra descobrir se ela sabia ou não da armação - ele largou aquela mulher maravilhosa pra ficar com você. Ele podia ter construído uma família com ela. Lá ele tinha uma mulher que o amava e que queria somente a felicidade dele...

-CÍNICA – Marguerite se irritou e não conseguiu segurar o "segredo" por muito tempo. Apesar de demonstrar serenidade Marguerite estava uma pilha de nervos. A pressão psicológica de Verônica não deu brechas para que ela conseguisse segurar a raiva – você é uma cínica Verônica. Uma traidora. Eu confiei meus segredos e você se aproveitou. Aliás, você e seus amiguinhos.

- nós fizemos isso porque queríamos te ver feliz

-NÃO IMPORTA – agora ela falava muito alto – VOCES ME ENGANARAM, ME FIZERAM PARECER UMA TOLA NA FRENTE DE TODO MUNDO...DROGA VERÔNICA. EU PENSEI QUE VOCE FOSSE MINHA AMIGA...EU CONFIEI EM VOCÊ. CONTEI TUDO QUE SENTIA E VOCÊ...

-EU NÃO TE TRAÍ – Verônica não conseguia conter a raiva. Se tinha uma coisa que ela não gostava de ser chamada era de traidora – seus segredos estão e estiveram sempre guardados comigo. Eu nunca contei a ninguém. Mas todo mundo sabe que você e o Roxton se amam.

-você está enganada. Eu o amava antes de ver ele me passando pra trás. Eu odeio quem me passa pra trás; assim como você a Finn, o Challenger e o Ned

-somente eu e Finn estamos envolvidas tire o Ned e o Challenger disso

-não importa. Eu vou arrumar as minhas coisas e vou embora da sua casa. Não quero ver a sua cara cínica na minha frente. Eu juro Verônica que nunca mais vocês vão me ver...

De repente Finn entra no meio da discussão. Estava tremendo e com o rosto muito vermelho. As lágrimas desciam.

-parem de gritar – disse com a voz embargada e trêmula

-sua traidora de uma figa. Não me dê ordens e não adianta chorar que eu não vou te perdoar nunca...

-FICA QUIETA MARGUERITE – gritou tentando cessar a discussão e chamar a atenção

-QUEM É VOCÊ PARA ME MANDAR CALAR A BOCA?

-O QUE HOUVE Finn? – Verônica segurou os ombros da amiga e a abraçou tentando acalmá-la

-a Ivy...

-o que houve com a Ivy? –disseram Verônica em Marguerite em coro

-ela já está dormindo há muito tempo e não consigo acordá-la

As duas saíram correndo em direção ao quarto onde ela estava dormindo. Chagando lá Marguerite tentou acordá-la, mas sem sucesso. Não podiam entender como a criança estava dormindo há tanto tempo e ninguém conseguia acordá-la.

Marguerite entrou em desespero. Não sabia mais o que fazer. O Challenger não estava em casa e ninguém conseguia fazer nada.

Roxton do seu quarto ouvia os choros. Entrou no quarto de Ivy. Verônica contou o que estava acontecendo. Marguerite estava chorando sentada na cama da criança segurando aquela mãozinha tão delicada. E Finn no canto chorando sem ter a mínima noção do que fazer. Ele chegou perto e checou os sinais vitais da criança.

-eu vou chamar o Challenger. Ele não deve estar longe

-rápido Roxton, não demore – disse Finn completamente descontrolada

-eu vou com você Roxton – disse Verônica – enquanto você chama o Challenger eu vou atrás do curandeiro da aldeia Zanga. Certamente ela deve saber o que é essa doença, e deve ter algum antídoto.

E foram em direção à floresta em busca de socorro.


	9. Capítulo X

Agradecimentos 

A Nessa me ajudou em todos os capítulos. Estão eu tenho que agradecer a ela cem milhões de vezes por me fazer esse favor que só os que têm um coração imenso como o dela conseguem. Anh...E quanto a te pagar...Você tem um coração tão grande que não vai ter coragem de me cobrar né? hihihi

Aline: obrigada amiga orkuteira. Valeu pela força que você tem me dado. Ah! E sua prova não é desculpa para não deixar review. Eu sei que você não resiste senhora Aline Bond Krux. Roxbeijos

Kakau: Valeu mesmo heim! Acho que você deve ficar ansiosa. O que a Ivy tem é grave. Mas eu não vou estragar tudo. Leia e confira. Tomara que agrade. Um imenso abraço e um Roxbeijo da amiga Orkuteira

Cláudia: também tô com pena da Ivy. Acho que ela não merecia ter esse problema. Mas há males que vem para o bem...Quer dizer...Assim eu espero hehe. Muito obrigada pelas reviews. Roxbeijos da amiga

Rafinha : valeu pela força e pelos elogios. Assim minha auto-estima sobe a níveis estratosféricos e eu fico me achando hehehe. Agora você também é minha amiga orkuteira tá? Roxbeijos

Cíntia: eu que me sinto honrada por você ler a minha fic. Eu é que espero um novo capítulo de lendas de uma grande paixão super ansiosa. Um super beijo

Margie100tlw/Roxton; eu também adoro umas briguinhas. Na verdade eu gosto é de brigas homéricas, choros, traições (como a do seu marido e eu) e essas coisas que labirintos da paixão proporciona. Somos parecidas amiga. Valeu por esperar até essa hora hehe. Super roxbeijos

Di Roxton: seja bem vinda a essa fic. Estou muito feliz por ter mais uma leitora. Tomara que você continue gostando. E quanto a gravidez...hum...Ainda vou pensar seriamente nesse caso hehehe. Só pra informar eu costumo publicar aos domingos. Um super beijo.

Renata: como você é malvada. Como você pode desejar uma vingança maligna pro Roxton? hehehe. Um super beijo Renata. Espero não decepcioná-la.

Rálita: valeu mesmo. É muito bom ver um elogio seu. Eu sei que quando tiver alguma coisa que te desagrade você vai escrever pro meu e-mail e eu faço questão disso. Um Roxbeijo procê.

Jéssy: eu também acho que é muita confusão pra pouca coisa; mas eu to pensando em como o personagem agiria. Essa foi a minha maneira de imaginar. Mas é claro isso varia de pessoa pra pessoa. Valeu pelo toque. Roxbeijos

Agradeço também a Camila por esperar até de madrugada pra ver a fic. Pena que é tão pão dura de review.

CAPÍTULO X

Cada um foi para um lado da floresta. Roxton foi correndo buscar Challenger que estava com Ned a pouco quilômetros da casa. Enquanto isso Verônica corria contra o relógio e conta os limites do próprio corpo, pois deveria chegar a zanga em algumas horas fazendo um percurso que, em ritmo normal, duraria um dia e meio.

Ao encontrar Challenger, Roxton contou o que ocorreu a Ivy. Correram o quanto puderam para chegar a tempo. Estando na casa, Challenger se apressou em examiná-la. Apesar de não ser médico a ciência lhe deu certas habilidades que lhe permitiam arriscar um diagnóstico.

Tocou na testa para sentir se estava com febre. Constatou que sim. Ao examinar o corpo notou manchas avermelhadas nos braços e costas. Nas mãos um cheiro peculiar. Abriu a boca da criança para sentir o hálito. Não havia dúvidas: Ivy comeu uma fruta venenosa.

-anda Challenger, o que ela tem? – Finn estava ansiosa

-ela foi envenenada minha cara – a voz saiu baixa e triste

-como ela pode ter sido envenenada? – Finn não podia creditar

-ela desceu hoje? – ele queria ter certeza de ter dado o diagnóstico correto

-claro; mas quem a teria envenenado? – disse Marguerite

-ela se envenenou – antes que Marguerite e Finn contestassem, o professor começou a explicar - Ivy comeu uma fruta chamada ockee. Têm bastante nesse território. Ela deve ter confundido com pêra ou outra fruta qualquer e acabou ingerindo enquanto alguém se distraiu.

-não é possível, eu não a vi fazendo isso – disse Finn – deve ter sido no momento em que fui pegar grãos de café e a deixei só por alguns minutos. A culpa é minha. Eu nunca deveria tê-la deixado sozinha – começou a chorar

Marguerite a olhou como se fosse fuzilar. Não podia admitir um erro desses. Deixar uma criança sozinha naquele lugar cheio de dinossauros era simplesmente o fim da picada.

-como pôde deixá-la sozinha...Você é uma irresponsável Finn. Ela é apenas uma criança e você... a deixou sozinha. Você não tem noção do perigo sua...sua...destrambelhada – enquanto Marguerite esbravejava e a ofendia ela chorava sem parar.

-mas Marguerite eu não pensei que ela fosse comer a tal fruta. Eu juro que não vi...

-lógico que você não viu estava muito distraída enquanto uma criança ficava sozinha no meio de uma selva cheia de dinossauros e frutas venenosas; muito inteligente de sua parte – ela falava muito alto; não escondia a raiva e o tom de desprezo em relação a Finn.

-me perdoem – Finn chorava e colocava as mãos nos olhos como se quisesse esconder a vergonha e a culpa.

-se acontecer alguma coisa a ela eu não vou te perdoar – Marguerite fazia Finn chorar mais e mais cada vez que dizia alguma coisa.

-calma Finn. Marguerite isso não é hora para descontrole. Precisamos de uma solução – Ned já estava irritado com as acusações de Marguerite. Aquilo já estava indo longe demais. Além do que não iria adiantar nada fazer acusações; precisavam de soluções urgentes - O que podemos fazer para curá-la Challenger?

-por enquanto nada Ned. Infelizmente eu não sei o que fazer. Além da fruta ser venenosa ela teve um tipo de alergia e está inconsciente. Eu nem tenho certeza se o diagnóstico é esse. Se fosse em Londres, com os recursos modernos da medicina, provavelmente teríamos o antídoto para regredir a alergia. Mas aqui, no meio do nada, eu sinceramente não sei o que fazer. Acho que nós deveríamos ver se tem algo escrito sobre isso nos livros dos pais de Verônica. Agora devemos planejar uma forma de alimenta-la e hidrata-la para que sobreviva.

Enquanto isso, Verônica trazia Thairi, o curandeiro da aldeia Zanga. E no caminho ia contando o que havia acontecido com Ivy. Ao chegar na casa da árvore ele tratou de examiná-la, tirou algumas ervas do bolso e as colocou sobre Ivy. Ao mesmo tempo, começou a fumar uma espécie de charuto de ervas soltando fumaça no corpo da criança. Marguerite e Finn choravam abraçadas e sem parar. Verônica achou melhor tira-las dali. Roxton tratou de preparar um chá calmante para que elas tomassem. Ned e Challenger permaneciam observando o ritual Xamã.

-eu fiz um chá bem forte

-não preciso disso –disse Marguerite virando a cara

-é claro que precisa. Agora pegue esse chá e beba. Ivy vai precisar que você esteja bem calma pra tomar conta dela, não acha? – disse Roxton com um tom calmo. Embora tivesse dado uma "ordem", estava visivelmente triste e preocupado com a aflição da sua amada.

Marguerite não retrucou, pegou o chá das mãos de Roxton e bebeu.

Enquanto isso, no quarto, o xamã terminava o ritual. Ned e Challenger prestavam bastante atenção. Challenger não podia acreditar que um ritual tão simples baseado em mitos pudesse ser de alguma ajuda para Ivy. Mas não podia contrariar as expectativas de seus amigos. Não podia tirar essa esperança de que aquele velho índio pudesse salvá-la contrariando todas as expectativas cientificas.

-o que você está achando disso tudo Challenger? – cochichou Ned que estava apreensivo com os resultados do ritual - Você acredita que esse xamã pode ajuda-la?

-eu sinceramente não sei Malone. Espero que ele saiba o que está fazendo. Espero que a nossa Ivy volte. Eu, com toda a minha experiência científica, com todo conhecimento acadêmico que adquiri nesses anos em que estudei e lecionei não pude ajudá-la, mas eu espero sinceramente que esse velho índio possa curá-la.

Apesar de ser cético, as vivências no platô mostraram para que ele que milagres poderiam acontecer. Portanto, mesmo com dúvidas, Challenger aprendeu a ter fé, coisa que antes ele abominava. Afinal de contas ele mesmo já havia sido salvo por um bebê xamã. Graças a ela enxergava como uma águia.

O xamã parou com o ritual, e chamou todos. Preparava-se para contar o que descobriu sobre Ivy. Todos se reuniram na sala.

-bem amigos a criança passa por grande perigo

-como assim? – Marguerite estava angustiada demais para esperar ele terminar de falar

-o espírito disse que ela comeu a "fruta da morte". E agora ela está sem a consciência. Seu espírito está perdido, vagando sem direção. Não consegue achar o seu corpo. A fruta que ela comeu faz isso. Ivy precisa encontrar seu espírito para ficar consciente.

-eu bem que disse ela comeu ockee e agora está inconsciente por causa do efeito alérgico – disse Challeger

-quem come fruta não tem salvação – disse o xamã – a não ser que consiga o chá de uma flor chamada orquídea negra

-onde podemos encontrar essa orquídea? – perguntou Ned

-em um lugar ao leste chamado vale das sobras. Um lugar muito perigoso. Um cemitério de t-rex e ninho de raptors. Poucos conseguem voltar com vida

-eu sei onde fica - disse Verônica – é um lugar proibido. Meus pais sempre diziam pra não me aproximar. Já estou pronta

-eu vou com você - Roxton não dispensava uma boa dose de perigo. Mas o que ele não dispensava mesmo era poder salvar a vida de alguém muito querido como era o caso de Ivy – vou pegar as armas

-eu vou também – falaram em uníssono Marguerite e Ned.

-não. Vocês ficam. Vamos precisar de outro grupo caso o primeiro falhe. Se não voltarmos dentro de 24 horas vocês serão os próximos. Verônica fará um mapa indicando o lugar

Essas palavras de Roxton deixaram Marguerite apreensiva. Não podia pensar que essa missão pudesse falhar. Se eles não voltassem isso quer dizer que Roxton estaria morto...e já estava bastante desesperada com Ivy para pensar em Roxton morto...

Enquanto Roxton arrumava sua mochila Marguerite entrou no quarto, encostou-se à parede e cruzou os braços. Apesar de não ter perguntado nada Roxton quebrou o silêncio

-não se preocupe, eu vou voltar com essa flor – ele não a olhava e continuava arrumando a mochila com pressa. Não queria perder tempo.

Quando terminou de arrumar tudo se dirigiu até ela:

– quando eu voltar e a Ivy ficar bem e nós vamos conversar. Tenho muita coisa a dizer e você tem que dizer o que pensa. Não se esqueça que eu te amo.

Ele saiu apressadamente e ela continuou encostada na parede, as lágrimas desciam, mas ela não conseguiu dizer nada a Roxton. Apenas queria que ele voltasse logo com o antídoto e Ivy ficasse boa de vez.

Ao saírem da casa, Verônica e Roxton foram mata adentro. Tudo parecia bem calmo. Nenhum raptor, nenhum caçador de cabeça e nenhuma outra armadilha esteve presente durante a caminhada.

Algumas horas depois chegaram ao vale das sombras. Encontraram muitas ossadas de t-rex, não havia dúvidas: era um cemitério de dinos. O cheiro de carne em putrefação era insuportável. O lugar era realmente sombrio e misterioso

-como uma flor pode nascer em um lugar desses?

-silêncio Roxton; raptors, fique alerta

De repente um raptor pulou atrás de Roxton; Verônica atirou suas pequenas espadas que atingiram em cheio o peito do animal. Logo depois vários raptors apareceram. Roxton atirava como um louco. Nunca tinha visto tantos dinossauros juntos.

-vamos correr Verônica, rápido

Eles correram o mais rápido que puderam. Roxton corria e atirava deixando vários raptors mortos e feridos. Os dinossauros pareciam ficar cada vez mais distantes. Finalmente chegaram a um lugar ermo. Logo a frente havia apenas um precipício

-achei! - Disse Verônica –está ali – apontou para a flor que estava na parede do precipício – eu desço... Ajude-me.

Roxton amarrou uma corda nela e a desceu até a flor

-ande rápido Verônica, estou sentindo cheiro de raptor.

Verônica se apressou e logo estava em terra firme, porém um raptor apareceu e mais um. Logo vários os encurralavam no precipício.

-Verônica, tá na hora de dar pra eles o presentinho que o Challenger mandou. Rápido.

Verônica tirou bem devagar o embrulho da bolsa e soltou com força no chão. O embrulho estourou soltando uma fumaça roxa afugentando o bando de raptors esfomeados.

-agora é a nossa vez de correr Verônica

Eles correram o mais rápido possível para a saída do vale. Ao encontrarem a saída estavam exaustos, mas precisavam continuar andando para chegar o mais rápido possível na casa da árvore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto isso, na casa da árvore, Marguerite não desgrudava de Ivy. Finn também estava no quarto da criança. As duas choravam baixinho, estavam apreensivas com a demora de Roxton e Verônica. Finn resolveu quebrar o silêncio

-será que ela vai ficar bem?

-claro que ela vai ficar bem Finn, que pergunta idiota...

-será que ela nos ouve?

-sei lá Finn, acho que não – ela estava irritada com as perguntas de Finn

-ainda tá com muita raiva de mim?

Marguerite respirou fundo e demonstrou um certo arrependimento de tudo que disse – não Finn eu não estou com raiva de você, mas da próxima vez vê se não deixa a criança sozinha.

Marguerite apesar antes de ter ficado com muita raiva de Finn reconheceu que exagerou na dose. Tá certo que foi um erro muito grande deixar a criança sozinha naquele lugar, mas culpá-la de um incidente tão grave foi um erro maior. A situação pela qual a Finn passava já era suficientemente desgastante e a culpa imensa, não havia necessidade de mais brigas. Precisavam unir forças para ajudar a Ivy.

-você confia mesmo nesse xamã não é verdade? –apesar de todo clima de reconciliação Finn continuava com o seu bombardeio de perguntas.

-lógico que confio nele –respondeu em um tom agressivo – se ele disse que aquela flor vai trazer a Ivy de volta eu tenho que acreditar. Eu preciso acreditar em alguma coisa, em qualquer coisa. Espero que Roxton e Verônica cheguem logo senão eu mesma vou pegar essa tal flor...

- você não confia no Roxton? Acha que ele não vai conseguir trazer a flor? Ele faria qualquer coisa pra você ficar feliz. Sabia que ele pode morrer? –alfinetou Finn

-por que você está dizendo isso? Não acha que já tenho problemas demais? Inclusive problemas que você ajudou a causar.

-eu já pedi desculpas. Eu sei que sou a culpada disso tudo. Se eu pudesse trocar de lugar com ela eu o faria num piscar de olhos. Mas não posso; e ela está aqui na nossa frente quase morta e você fica falando "Finn a culpa é sua... Finn você é uma irresponsável...Finn você é uma destrambelhada..." eu sei que sou, não precisa você ficar me lembrando de dois em dois minutos. Como você acha que estou me sentindo? Eu estou péssima com isso Marguerite, e estou tentando pensar que ela não vai morrer e que tudo vai ficar bem... – Finn começou a embargar a voz. Estava muito abatida.

-Chega desse assunto –interrompeu Marguerite antes que Finn recomeçasse o choro - eu não quero discutir isso com você. Vamos deixar isso pra lá. Desculpa, pronto! Vem cá.

Finn foi até Marguerite e as duas se abraçaram. Ficaram assim durante alguns segundos. Precisavam se unir para suportar aquele momento tão difícil pelo qual estavam passando. Ao ouvirem o barulho do elevador interromperam com aquele momento de reconciliação. Estavam ansiosas pra saber se eles haviam encontrado a "encomenda". Correram até a sala onde já estavam reunidos Challenger e Ned.


	10. Capítulo XI

AGRADECIMENTOS

Esse capítulo foi feito com a ajuda de minha amiga Nessa. Eu já disse que ela é super gente boa? Que ela faz tudo isso porque tem um coração gigante? Que é umas das melhores pessoas que já conheci na net? Se eu não disse antes TENHO DITO agorinha ta?

Camila; valeu Camila pela força e pelos conselhos. Você ta fazendo par com a Aline Bond que sempre descobre o que vou colocar no próximo capítulo. Um beijão

Aline: fico feliz que tenha arranjado um tempinho na sua agenda lotada de final de ano. Obrigada por todas as reviews que você mandou para o meu e-mail. Milhares de centenas de Roxbeijos. Cê ta fazendo uma falta imensa...

Cris: obrigada pelos elogios. Todo domingo eu libero um capítulo. Mas esse é o penúltimo. Então no próximo sai o capítulo final. Um beijão

Valeu Kakau. Você sempre tem me dado uma super força. Tomara que esse penúltimo capítulo te deixe bem ansiosa hehehe, ta vendo como eu sou má? E como diz você um Roxbeijo

Claudinha: sabe que você é umas das primeiras pessoas a mandar review quando o capítulo sai. Daí quando eu não vi sua review fiquei preocupada: como? Não tem review da Cláudia? hã? tá tão ruim assim? Mas daí recebi sua review e fiquei beeeem mais calma. Um roxbeijo

Rosa: pois é. Eu tentei colocar coisas que parecessem com o seriado. Às vezes eu fico me perguntando será que tal personagem faria isso? é meio complicado, mas eu to tentando fazer o possível. Um Roxbeijo.

Um beijo pra Edileine.

Um abraço pra todo mundo da casa da árvore

CAPÍTULO XI (penúltimo) 

-Ótimo, trouxeram a flor? – indagou Marguerite

-trouxemos –Roxton estava ofegante – por causa da correria para chegar cedo a casa da árvore – está aqui na minha mochila

-rápido, precisamos entregar isso a Thairi

Roxton pegou a flor e foi direto ao quanto de Ivy. Todos o seguiram. Chegando lá Ivy estava muito mal. Os reflexos pareciam diminuir a cada minuto. Não ia demorar muito para seu estado de saúde piorar irremediavelmente. Thairi estava ao lado da criança esperando Roxton e Verônica chegarem.

-trouxemos a orquídea Thairi, e agora? Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

Onde está? – Thairi precisava saber se haviam trazido a flor certa – ótimo essa é a flor. Por enquanto não vou precisar de nada. Ainda bem que vocês chegaram a tempo. Ela não está nada bem. eu vou começar. Por favor, esperem lá fora.

-eu não vou sair de perto dela. Podem tirar o cavalinho da chuva – Marguerite estava tão ansiosa com aquilo tudo que não queria perder um só momento longe da criança.

- senhorita Marguerite, eu preciso ficar sozinho com a criança. Você pode atrapalhar o encontro das nossas almas. Não fique ansiosa. Quando eu terminar chamarei a todos.

-ouviu Marguerite. Quando ele terminar vai nos chamar – Roxton a pegou suavemente pelo braço, fazendo com que não tivesse outra alternativa a não ser sair de lá.

Tahiri começou fazendo orações chamando os espíritos. Ele fumava e incensava todo conteúdo sugado no quarto e na criança. Isso fazia seu transe ficar mais profundo, assim ele teria mais chances de encontrar o espírito de Ivy. A orquídea foi transformada em um chá. Thairi fez a criança beber um pouco e panos embebidos com o líquido foram colocados por todo o corpo dela.

Todos aguardavam na sala ansiosos por alguma notícia. Um incômodo silêncio pairava, foi quebrado por Finn:

- como vocês encontraram a flor?

-bom, na verdade foi a Verônica que encontrou. Estava bem no final do vale, em um precipício. Daí eu desci ela em uma corda enquanto raptors famintos nos esperavam para o jantar.

-nossa, que aventura! Eu e a Marguerite ficamos muito preocupadas com vocês. Não é verdade Marguerite?

Marguerite olhou de soslaio para ela. Ela já sabia que aquele olhar que iria dizer "cala a boca Finn". E foi o que a Finn fez, calou-se para evitar outra guerrilha de palavras que não ia dar em nada. Porém Roxton havia ficado muito interessado no assunto. Olhou para Marguerite e deu um sorriso de canto de boca.

-Com licença – Marguerite se levantou e foi para a sacada; queria ficar só, pensar e rezar. Mesmo que não soubesse nenhuma oração precisava pedir ajuda a Deus. Nunca havia rezado tanto, pois nunca precisou acreditar tanto em uma força superior que pudesse lhe devolver um tesouro valioso como Ivy.

O silêncio voltou a pairar. O próximo a quebrar aquele clima desconfortável foi Ned:

-Eu gostaria de ficar lá no quarto com Ivy e Thairi. Seria muito interessante ver esse ritual xamã. Daria uma excelente reportagem!

-Eu não sei de vocês, mas eu quero dar uma espiadinha só pra ver se ela já melhorou – Finn estava curiosa

-Nada disso, senhorita Finn – Verônica foi a primeira a chamar a atenção – Vamos ficar aqui e esperar. Quando terminar Thairi vem nos dar a notícia.

Enquanto um duelo se travava entre a curiosidade de Finn e o bom senso de Verônica, Roxton levantou-se e foi de encontro a Marguerite. Ela estava muito abatida e ficava olhando a paisagem. Parecia anestesiada tamanha apatia. Roxton chegou perto e tocou-lhe o ombro. Ela se virou de frente para ele.

-Ei. Vai ficar tudo bem – ele tentava acalma-la - Ivy é uma criança forte e eu acredito em Thairi.

-Eu também acredito nele, mas é que é difícil acreditar que aquela porcaria de flor pode salvá-la. Afinal de contas é apenas uma flor...eu queria muito crer que aquela orquídea vai fazer algum efeito...mas eu não consigo. Isso me deixa angustiada porque dá medo...e eu não consigo lidar com esse medo e essa angústia - uma lágrima furtiva desceu dos olhos, ela tratou de limpar rapidamente.

-não fique assim...

-eu não consigo não ficar assim. Tudo na minha vida é muito complicado Roxton – disse com um tom de raiva - O que eu fiz? O que eu fiz pra nada na minha vida dar certo? Eu devia saber... Se eu não sei cuidar de mim pra que eu fui cuidar de uma criança?

-Você não tem culpa do que aconteceu. Foi um acidente. Nem a Finn que estava com ela tem culpa... tenha calma, olhe para mim e escute – ela obedeceu prontamente as ordens – Ela vai ficar bem, entendeu? Ela vai ficar boa rapidinho. Eu prometo

-Sabe Roxton, quando você fala desse jeito eu até acredito – ela estava com um discreto sorriso nos lábios e ele retribuiu prontamente – Mas, nem pense que eu vou esquecer da mentira que você inventou junto com aquelas suas amigas..

logo o sorriso do Lord se transformou em seriedade:

-Marguerite esse assunto não vai nos levar a nada eu acho ....

Nessa hora Thairi apareceu e todos ficaram esperando uma resposta.

-Bom, eu fiz todo o possível. O espírito dela já está curado. Só falta ela acordar. Em dois dias eu acredito que ela já consiga se levantar. A criança está dormindo. Eu já vou.

-Eu vou com você – disse Verônica.

-E eu vou ver como está a Ivy – Marguerite estava aflita com o resultado e com medo do que poderia encontrar no quarto.

Todos menos Verônica, que foi acompanhar Thairi até a aldeia, foram de encontro a Ivy. A criança parecia dormir. Sua feição estava completamente diferente. Corada sem manchas e sem febre Ivy continuava dormindo. Chellenger foi examiná-la e constatou que a respiração havia se normalizado assim como a pulsação. Ele olhou assustadoramente para os amigos. Parecia não acreditar naquela inexplicável cena. Uma criança quase morta voltou a vida graças a uma flor.

-Nem tudo a ciência explica, e isso eu aprendi nesse platô. Eu sempre questionei todos os fenômenos que não poderiam ser explicados pela ciência; quem diria! Hoje esse velho cientista se rende a um índio curandeiro e a um chá de uma flor...

-Isso quer dizer que ela vai ficar bem? - questionou Finn.

-Isso mesmo minha cara Finn. Ivy está novinha em folha. Vamos deixá-la descasar. Deixem-na dormir mais um pouco. Daqui a algumas horas ela acorda, não a perturbem.

Todos saíram do quarto estavam felizes como nunca. Roxton foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

-Precisamos de uma comemoração. Que tal um jantar especial? Um bom vinho também seria bem vindo. O que vocês acham?

-Quem vai cozinhar? –perguntou Marguerite

-Você e a Finn. Esqueceu que a Verônica foi até zanga? Eu e Roxton preparamos o resto... – gracejou Ned

-O resto que dizer nada, não é mesmo espertinho? hahaha. Mas podem deixar eu preparo o jantar – Finn também achava que deveriam comemorar.

-ótimo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-O jantar está na mesa – Roxton bateu a faca contra o copo improvisando um sino.

-ótimo. Vamos comer. Pena que o motivo da comemoração está dormindo – disse Ned

-Não está mais...Marguerite apareceu com Ivy. A criança estava acordada e muito esperta, embora a cara "amassada" denunciasse que estava na cama até bem pouco tempo. Todos correram para abraçá-la e beijá-la.

-Tá com fome Ivy? Tia vai fazer sua comidinha - Finn tratou de fazer um prato para a criança.

Ao passo que Roxton chegou bem perto de Marguerite e cochichou no ouvido dela:

-Agora é a nossa vez de resolver uns probleminhas não acha? A nossa conversa tem que ser o mais breve senhorita Krux.

-o que vamos ter para o jantar? Uma briga?Não acha que deveríamos discutir isso em outro momento?

-por que nós brigaríamos?

-por que eu nunca vou aceitar o que você me fez.... as mentiras que você inventou. Parabéns, você e aquela indiazinha aramaram e conseguiram. Como conseguiu a ajuda dela? Não, não responda, já sei, deve ter jogado todo seu charme...

Antes que ela terminasse de fazer insinuações, ele interrompeu.

-antes que você me acuse injustamente Marguerite, eu gostaria de saber se você nunca mentiu pra mim?

-claro que eu nunca menti para você...quer dizer...só algumas vezes...mas foram mentiras necessárias...

-HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ muito engraçado; mentiras necessárias? Quer dizer que as suas mentiras foram necessárias? Muito interessante... Realmente essa sua teoria é bastante inovadora. Então quer dizer que a estória que eu inventei sobre o meu namoro com Tiuna foi uma mentira desnecessária?

- claro... As minhas mentiras foram para preservar a mim e a vocês. Mas você, ao contrário, queria se beneficiar com a mentira que inventou...

-me beneficiar? Como assim me beneficiar? Até agora eu não vi benefício nenhum...

-você quer dizer que tudo que aconteceu entre nós não foi um benefício? Aquela noite, os beijos, tudo que dissemos um para o outro...

-pra você foi? Me responda...

-acho que essa conversa não vai nos levar a nada...

-como sempre você foge quando te coloco contra a parede. É claro que eu amei o que aconteceu entre nós. Eu te enganei, mas fiz isso porque queria te ter. E quer saber? Não me arrependo Marguerite, mesmo que eu tenha te perdido para sempre; eu não vou mais implorar o seu amor. Estou cansado de pedir, estou cansado de mentir, estou cansado de fazer tudo isso e ser sempre rejeitado. Se você me quiser estarei te esperando. Mas não se iluda. Eu não vou esperar eternamente Marguerite; e dessa vez eu não vou encenar um romance, como aconteceu com Tiuna e nem vou embora dessa casa como fiz da outra vez, na verdade isso foi ridículo e sei que agi como criança. Mas eu vou tentar te esquecer Marguerite; e de uma forma ou de outra eu sei que vou conseguir; eu só não quero ficar parecendo um tolo correndo atrás de você. Se você me ama esqueça o orgulho, vamos esquecer essa tolice... Vamos ficar juntos... Sem medo da felicidade. Eu te amo. Prometa que vai pensar nisso. Eu não vou te forçar a nada e nem vou te cobrar; só peço que você pense no que eu te disse; quando você estiver pronta eu vou estar disposto a te ouvir mesmo que seja pra me dizer um não. O que você me diz? – Roxton pronunciava cada palavra com seriedade. Estava na cara que estava sendo sincero e verdadeiro.


	11. Capítulo XII

AGRADECIMENTOS 

Nessa, muito obrigada por tudo. Já te agradeci mil vezes, mas não é suficiente. Você é uma pessoa muito especial mesmo. Obrigada pela ajuda e pelo carinho que sempre demonstrou. Considere que essa é uma fic sua também. Roxbeijos eternos.

Agradecimentos especiais para amigas especiais como Claudia, Aline, Kakau, Rafinha, Ralita, Cris, Rosa, Cíntia (amigona desde os tempos da brilhantina hehehe), Camila Geisa, Tia Bettin (saudades tia), Margie100, Renatamille, Lady k, Rinoa-kistis, Mary, Patrícia, Mistress-sahib, Jéssica, Spirita, Di Roxton. Sou muito grata a todas vocês. Roxbeijos

CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR 

-como sempre você foge quando te coloco contra a parede. É claro que eu amei o que aconteceu entre nós. Eu te enganei, mas fiz isso porque queria te ter. E quer saber? Não me arrependo Marguerite, mesmo que eu tenha te perdido para sempre; eu não vou mais implorar o seu amor. Estou cansado de pedir, estou cansado de mentir, estou cansado de fazer tudo isso e ser sempre rejeitado. Se você me quiser estarei te esperando. Mas não se iluda. Eu não vou esperar eternamente Marguerite; e dessa vez eu não vou encenar um romance, como aconteceu com Tiuna e nem vou embora dessa casa como fiz da outra vez, na verdade isso foi ridículo e sei que agi como criança. Mas eu vou tentar te esquecer Marguerite; e de uma forma ou de outra eu sei que vou conseguir; eu só não quero ficar parecendo um tolo correndo atrás de você. Se você me ama esqueça o orgulho, vamos esquecer essa tolice... Vamos ficar juntos... Sem medo da felicidade. Eu te amo. Prometa que vai pensar nisso. Eu não vou te forçar a nada e nem vou te cobrar; só peço que você pense no que eu te disse; quando você estiver pronta eu vou estar disposto a te ouvir mesmo que seja pra me dizer um não. O que você me diz? – Roxton pronunciava cada palavra com seriedade. Estava na cara que estava sendo sincero e verdadeiro.

CAPÍTULO XII (FINAL) 

-roxton...eu estou muito cansada e vou para o meu quarto, com licença- Marguerite estava irritada com tanta insistência. Queria ficar sozinha e pensar naquilo tudo. E foi se dirigindo em direção ao quarto quando ouviu em bom som:

-você sempre foge não é verdade? Por que você sempre faz isso?

Ela parou no meio do corredor para ouvir o que ele dizia, mas logo continuou andando na direção do quarto. Roxton não agüentou e a seguiu. Sabia que a estava pressionando, e ela odiava ser pressionada, mas ele não via outra escolha. Ela sentou na cama e ele apareceu.

-por que você foge de mim Marguerite? Eu não te entendo...

-Roxton eu preciso ficar sozinha, será que você não me ouve?

-não Marguerite, você é que não me ouve. Eu só peço que...

Ela o interrompeu:

- eu preciso pensar roxton, por favor, entenda. Minha vida fora do platô é muito complicada...

-não me interessa Marguerite, se eu te amo não importa o quão complicada é sua vida seja aonde for. E estamos aqui, pra que pensar no que pode acontecer se um dia sairmos? Eu não vou te deixar nunca, e se você me conhece sabe que estou falando a verdade. Você é a única mulher a qual eu amei. Por favor, não deixe que tudo acabe assim.- ele se aproximou e segurou os ombros dela – olhe pra mim Marguerite. Ei...se você não quiser eu vou entender, ok? Eu vou deixar você pensar – ele saiu.

Marguerite estava cabisbaixa e confusa. Ela o amava e não sabia porque não conseguia acabar com tudo aquilo e dizer um sim de uma vez por todas. Era muito difícil para ela admitir que precisava dele ao seu lado. E não era por causa da mentira que ele inventou, mas por puro medo de amar. Ela sabia que ele a amava e a queria, mas até quando? Um dia ele a abandonaria e ela ficaria amargurada pelo resto da vida; ela tinha certeza de que isso iria acontecer. Precisava realmente pensar, e pensar, e pensar até chegar a uma conclusão que talvez mudasse o rumo da sua vida. Resolveu voltar para a festa e se juntar a todos.

Após a festa, como de costume levou Ivy para dormir. Apesar de estar totalmente elétrica, pois tinha dormido alguns dias seguidos Ivy deveria seguir algumas regras, e uma delas era dormir na hora certa.

- tia maga eu tenho que dormir agora? Eu não to com sono

-mas Ivy todo mundo já está indo dormir. E você precisa dormir, amanhã você vai me ajudar a fazer a comida, tá?

-tá. Mas tia, eu só consigo durmi se você contá uma estoinha

-Ivy eu realmente estou sem a mínima imaginação para contar estórias...

-mas tia eu só vô conseguir dormi se você contá...

-então eu vou chamar seu tio Challenger pra contar a estória...

-não, não eu só quelo que você conte.

-ah! Tá bom! - Que ótimo, pensou com ironia - ... então...que estória você quer que eu conte?

-de plincipe e de plincesa

Outra vez essa estória de príncipe e princesa –pensou Marguerite- eu não agüento mais contar estórias de príncipe e princesa. Acho que essa menina ta um pouco obcecada com isso.

-e que tal a estória do sapo? Era uma vez um sapo...

-plincipe e plincesa tia – Ivy interrompeu na hora – eu quelo do plincipe Roxton

Marguerite já estava enfezada com a insistência de Ivy. Já tinha criado centenas de estórias do príncipe roxton e da princesa Tiuna e não agüentava mais repetir a mesma ladainha toda vez que Ivy tinha seus ataques de insônia. Resolveu aceitar pra não criar mais polêmica e ela dormir logo.

- era uma vez o príncipe roxton que vivia em um reino beeeeeeeeem distante, longe mesmo, daí ele achou uma princesa e a pediu em casamento e ela disse que não. E ele foi embora e nunca mais voltou e a princesa ficou eternamente chorando porque ela estava infeliz longe dele. E se arrependeu amargamente da péssima escolha que fez...e ela estava tão triste longe dele, tão triste que preferia morrer a ser tão infeliz. E ela era uma estúpida, idiota, burra que não se permitia ser feliz uma vez na vida porque era muito cabeça-dura e orgulhosa...

- Tia, poquê você tá chorando?

-anh? Chorando? Nada Ivy foi um cisco que caiu no meu olho. Vê se dorme. – ela a cobriu e foi se levantando em direção a porta.

-tia, e a princesa burra fez o quê no final?

-a princesa burra? – Marguerite deu uma risada – não sei. Quando eu descobrir o que ela fez te conto. Boa noite.

Ivy ficou sem entender o que tinha acontecido. Sua tão querida tia chorou e saiu sem contar a estória toda. Adormeceu logo após a saída de Marguerite do quarto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxton estava cortando alguns pedaços de lenha para usar no fogão. O estoque já estava acabando e era um trabalho muito pesado. Ele estava muito suado e não via a hora de terminar.

- que ótimo trabalho heim? Não sei o que faz um homem levantar às 7:00 da manhã pra cortar lenha.

Roxton viu Marguerite na sua frente. Estava surpreso com aquela visita inesperada, mas não queria demonstrar.

-veio zombar de mim? É inacreditável de como você se esquece que se alimenta graças a um fogão à lenha – roxton retribuiu a gozação de Marguerite - por falar nisso, eu nem acredito, você acordada uma hora dessas?

- é, eu dormi pouco – ela se sentou em um tronco cortado enquanto ele continuava trabalhando – ontem a noite fiquei com um uma baita dor de cabeça.

-Hum...dor de cabeça? Deve ter sido a nossa conversa de ontem – ele disse rindo, mas sem parar de cortar a lenha.

-nós conversamos ontem? Tem certeza? Acho que eu estava um pouco bêbada para lembrar hoje – ela estava divertida e sorria sem parar e roxton retribuía os sorrisos, aquele jogo de Marguerite era música para seus ouvidos.

-bêbada? Eu não me lembro de você ter bebido tanto assim senhorita Krux. Aliás, o que eu me lembro é que você correu para o quarto, muito lúcida, diga-se de passagem, fugindo de uma conversa, lembra?

-Há, há, há, há, há, ok, dessa vez você venceu, eu admito – ela levantou os braços como se estivesse se rendendo...

Ele continuou cortando a lenha e ela ficava sentada olhando seu lord suado, trabalhando. Inesperadamente ela disse:

-Eu já decidi roxton

Ele parou e olhou, Marguerite estava a sua frente. Tão bela quanto qualquer outra mulher não poderia ser. Mas ela estava ali e ele não conseguia parar de pensar que naquele momento ela poderia dar o veredicto. Será que eles finalmente iriam ficar juntos? Será que ele nunca mais a teria em seus braços? Um turbilhão de pensamentos invadiam a mente do nobre caçador.

- e o que você decidiu? – ele estava receoso com a resposta, ela mudou completamente a fisionomia, a cara não era das melhores.

- vejamos. Está me propondo que nós fiquemos juntos, como marido e mulher...

-uhum – ele concordou com a cabeça

-e que eu terei que agüentar você por toda a eternidade...

-uhum

-e que além de agüentar você por toda a eternidade, vou ter que tolerar o seu gênio e o seu mau humor quando está cansado como agora.

-uhum. Mas eu também vou ter que agüentar muita coisa senhorita Krux - ele estava se divertindo com aquele jogo e mostrava um sorriso maroto - Como a sua falta de bom senso, sua arrogância, seu orgulho. Eu também não gosto quando você põe sarcasmo em um assunto tão importante como esse; como você está fazendo agora. Mas eu tolero, sabe por quê? Eu te amo minha cara; e eu te aceito do jeito que você é. Eu amo sua arrogância, seu orgulho e seu sarcasmo... – ele se aproximava, e eles mostravam um sorriso divertido no rosto – eu adoro quando você está de mau humor de manhã; quando me diz todo dia que odeia esse lugar, embora eu saiba que não é verdade; adoro quando você briga quando estou te olhando tomar banho no rio; quando dá umas broncas no Ned e na Finn; quando conta aquelas estórias sem pé nem cabeça pra Ivy; quando desafia o Challenger e as teorias científicas dele; quando pega o roupão da Verônica sem pedir emprestado; adoro ver você acordar de manhã despenteada; adoro quando você me beija, será que agora você me entende?

Ela o beijou e eles se amaram ali mesmo. E não precisava dizer mais nada. Ela o amava e o queria para sempre. Esse seria o seu destino.

Quando chegaram de mãos dadas surpresa geral. Apesar disso, resolveram não comentar nada para evitar uma nova briga, pois qualquer comentário do tipo: "que bom, finalmente vocês se entenderam" poderia suscitar alguma lembrança do incidente passado e acabar com a lua de mel de Roxton.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No jantar estavam todos à mesa, verônica e Ned; Roxton e Marguerite, Finn, Challenger e Ivy. Ned queria fazer um pronunciamento e todos o ouviram:

-bom, eu e a verônica resolvemos nos casar...

- hahahahaha casar aqui na selva? Essa eu quero ver – Marguerite não conseguia evitar zombar de Malone quando havia uma oportunidade – e quem vai ser o padre? Um t-rex?

Todos riram, principalmente Roxton que não conseguia segurar por muito tempo.

-eu falo sério Marguerite. Eu e a verônica vamos no casar em Bakula. Kanã vai simbolicamente nos abençoar.

-eu e o Ned decidimos já há algum tempo, mas só resolvemos concretizar depois que a Ivy ficou bem.

-Marguerite é uma boa idéia não acha? Que tal se a gente casasse como o Ned e a verônica? – Roxton estava animado com a idéia.

-eu acho isso tudo uma grande bobagem Roxton.

Ele baixou a cabeça e continuou comendo. Ela notou que ele estava diferente, quieto. Sabia que de alguma forma isso o tinha magoado, e resolveu falar em particular.

- que houve? Você está assim desde aquela conversa

-bobagem a minha. Desculpe ter feito aquele pedido idiota. Eu só pensei que já que não podemos formalizar o nosso casamento, poderíamos pelo menos fazer o que o Ned e a Verônica estão planejando. Pelo menos teríamos algo para nos lembrar quando estivéssemos bem velhinhos

-roxton, nós vamos nos casar em Bakula como verônica e Ned e não se discute mais esse assunto – Marguerite não queria contrariar um pedido tão romântico do seu lord; apesar de achar que todas aquelas formalidades seriam desnecessárias, não queria contrariar um pedido tão nobre quanto aquele.

-ótimo, eu vou preparar as alianças agora mesmo – ele saiu todo sorridente. Foi em direção a sala em que fazia as munições e fundiu sua aliança de ouro. Foi duro se desfazer de uma herança de seus antepassados, mas de que valia um título no meio da selva? Ele sabia que naquela região havia ouro, mas preferiu provar que a amava dessa maneira.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No dia da festa estavam todos reunidos na aldeia Bakula. Os homens estavam completamente alinhados e as mulheres belíssimas. Embora fosse uma festa muito simples, as pessoas estavam muito animadas e sorridentes, afinal de contas todos deram sua parcela de contribuição para que aquela união ocorresse.

-eu estou bem Ned?

-claro roxton. E como eu estou?

-ótimo

Os noivos estavam uma pilha de nervos, não sabiam o que fazer. Estavam esperando já há algum tempo; e as noivas estavam tradicionalmente atrasadas

De repente, as duas noivas apareceram. Na frente estava Ivy e uma criança da tribo jogando pétalas de rosas; e lado a lado Verônica e Marguerite subiram ao altar improvisado. O chefe Bakula, Kanã, pronunciou algumas palavras sagradas e disse a todos:

-meus amigos, eu os abençôo por toda a vida. Vocês serão eternamente felizes, pois esse é o destino dos bons. Malone, cuide da nossa filha Verônica. Sempre estará com seus pais no coração querida, e onde eles estiverem abençoarão sua união com um homem honrado. Roxton e Marguerite; finalmente você conseguiu heim Roxton?

Todos da tribo riram, inclusive Marguerite. Ele estava sem-graça e os seus olhos não desgrudavam dos olhos dela.

- um amor tão grande e bonito como o de vocês dois não deixaria de acontecer jamais. Nós, todos dessa tribo, somos movidos pelo amor e não poderíamos nos negar em ajudá-lo a conquistar o grande amor da sua vida. Eu tenho a honra nesse momento de abençoar suas vidas. Sejam felizes – ele terminou o ritual pronunciando algumas palavras da sua língua de origem.

Finn estava chorando de emoção ao lado de Juan. E Challenger estava completamente tomado pela emoção.

Ao terminar do ritual a festa começou. Todos dançavam, cantavam e comiam.

-Marguerite eu preciso te dar uma coisa.

- hum...que coisa?- ela o beijava sem parar.

roxton tirou as alianças do bolso e colocou no dedo de Marguerite. Ela pegou a outra aliança e colocou no dedo dele.

-onde achou o ouro?

roxton levantou o dedo onde ficava o anel que ele usava. E ela ficou pasma com a coragem que teve em se desfazer de um bem tão precioso como aquele.

-como você pôde se desfazer do anel Roxton? Ah! Eu te amo – ela o beijava sem parar e ele já estava ficando mole. Ele então a puxou para uma cabana e ela relutou

-espere aí. Aonde você quer me levar? E a festa? Além do mais eu tenho uma coisa pra te pedir

-o quê?

-temos que aumentar um pouco a casa da árvore; está ficando pequena pra tanta gente não acha? E ainda com mais uma criança...

-mas a Ivy tem um quarto só pra ela. Ou se você quiser ela pode ficar no meu. A gente se arruma pra sobrar mais espaço. Mas vamos mudar de assunto, é o nosso casamento e eu quero falar de outra coisa, aliás eu não quero falar muito hoje, só quero você – ele beijava o pescoço dela carinhosamente.

-eu não estou falando da Ivy

-não? – ele se afastou

-não

-meu Deus, então quer dizer que...

-eu estou grávida

Roxton não se conteve de tanta alegria e emoção naquele momento. Marguerite estava grávida e ele teria um herdeiro. Ele a beijava e beijava a barriga dela.

Tratou de espalhar para todos que daquela união estava prestes a vir ao mundo um corajoso herdeiro da família Roxton. Ivy parecia a mais animada, pois iria ganhar um irmãozinho.

E a Marguerite? Bem, ela estava tão feliz com aquilo tudo, e às vezes ria sozinha da ironia do destino. Estava certa de que foi ele, o destino, responsável por tudo aquilo. Ela achou o mundo perdido e se encontrou dentro dele.

E viveu feliz para sempre...quer dizer...claro que ela ainda teve ciúmes do Roxton, provocou Challenger, zombou do malone, brigou com a verônica e com a Finn muitas e muitas vezes. Além do mais deu várias broncas com as travessuras de Ivy e William, seu filho. Afinal de contas ela era a velha Marguerite.

FIM

Bom genteim, essa foi a minha primeira fic. Eu tô muito contente com as reviews, elas me ajudaram bastante. Eu fico até meio que emocionada, aliás muito emocionada, com o término dela. E fico orgulhosa de mim mesma pq eu sei que muita gente gostou e tá triste pq eu terminei. Não que eu esteja me achando (modesta essa menina!), mas é que eu estou satisfeita. Não pensei nem em sonho que teria 12 capítulos. Eu só tenho que agradecer a vocês, pessoas maravilhosas, que me deram essa força pra continuar com esse meu objetivo pq eu sempre quis fazer uma fic, mas eu tinha muita vergonha. Eu achava que não conseguiria, que era incapaz. Mas agora eu sei que posso fazer isso e espero que outras pessoas não deixem de escrever suas fics por medo de errar...

Mil beijos

Marie


	12. Default Chapter

AGRADECIMENTOS 

Nessa, muito obrigada por tudo. Já te agradeci mil vezes, mas não é suficiente. Você é uma pessoa muito especial mesmo. Obrigada pela ajuda e pelo carinho que sempre demonstrou. Considere que essa é uma fic sua também. Roxbeijos eternos.

Agradecimentos especiais para amigas especiais como Claudia, Aline, Kakau, Rafinha, Ralita, Cris, Rosa, Cíntia (amigona desde os tempos da brilhantina hehehe), Camila Geisa, Tia Bettin (saudades tia), Margie100, Renatamille, Lady k, Rinoa-kistis, Mary, Patrícia, Mistress-sahib, Jéssica, Spirita, Di Roxton. Sou muito grata a todas vocês. Roxbeijos

CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR 

-como sempre você foge quando te coloco contra a parede. É claro que eu amei o que aconteceu entre nós. Eu te enganei, mas fiz isso porque queria te ter. E quer saber? Não me arrependo Marguerite, mesmo que eu tenha te perdido para sempre; eu não vou mais implorar o seu amor. Estou cansado de pedir, estou cansado de mentir, estou cansado de fazer tudo isso e ser sempre rejeitado. Se você me quiser estarei te esperando. Mas não se iluda. Eu não vou esperar eternamente Marguerite; e dessa vez eu não vou encenar um romance, como aconteceu com Tiuna e nem vou embora dessa casa como fiz da outra vez, na verdade isso foi ridículo e sei que agi como criança. Mas eu vou tentar te esquecer Marguerite; e de uma forma ou de outra eu sei que vou conseguir; eu só não quero ficar parecendo um tolo correndo atrás de você. Se você me ama esqueça o orgulho, vamos esquecer essa tolice... Vamos ficar juntos... Sem medo da felicidade. Eu te amo. Prometa que vai pensar nisso. Eu não vou te forçar a nada e nem vou te cobrar; só peço que você pense no que eu te disse; quando você estiver pronta eu vou estar disposto a te ouvir mesmo que seja pra me dizer um não. O que você me diz? – Roxton pronunciava cada palavra com seriedade. Estava na cara que estava sendo sincero e verdadeiro.

CAPÍTULO XII (FINAL) 

-roxton...eu estou muito cansada e vou para o meu quarto, com licença- Marguerite estava irritada com tanta insistência. Queria ficar sozinha e pensar naquilo tudo. E foi se dirigindo em direção ao quarto quando ouviu em bom som:

-você sempre foge não é verdade? Por que você sempre faz isso?

Ela parou no meio do corredor para ouvir o que ele dizia, mas logo continuou andando na direção do quarto. Roxton não agüentou e a seguiu. Sabia que a estava pressionando, e ela odiava ser pressionada, mas ele não via outra escolha. Ela sentou na cama e ele apareceu.

-por que você foge de mim Marguerite? Eu não te entendo...

-Roxton eu preciso ficar sozinha, será que você não me ouve?

-não Marguerite, você é que não me ouve. Eu só peço que...

Ela o interrompeu:

- eu preciso pensar roxton, por favor, entenda. Minha vida fora do platô é muito complicada...

-não me interessa Marguerite, se eu te amo não importa o quão complicada é sua vida seja aonde for. E estamos aqui, pra que pensar no que pode acontecer se um dia sairmos? Eu não vou te deixar nunca, e se você me conhece sabe que estou falando a verdade. Você é a única mulher a qual eu amei. Por favor, não deixe que tudo acabe assim.- ele se aproximou e segurou os ombros dela – olhe pra mim Marguerite. Ei...se você não quiser eu vou entender, ok? Eu vou deixar você pensar – ele saiu.

Marguerite estava cabisbaixa e confusa. Ela o amava e não sabia porque não conseguia acabar com tudo aquilo e dizer um sim de uma vez por todas. Era muito difícil para ela admitir que precisava dele ao seu lado. E não era por causa da mentira que ele inventou, mas por puro medo de amar. Ela sabia que ele a amava e a queria, mas até quando? Um dia ele a abandonaria e ela ficaria amargurada pelo resto da vida; ela tinha certeza de que isso iria acontecer. Precisava realmente pensar, e pensar, e pensar até chegar a uma conclusão que talvez mudasse o rumo da sua vida. Resolveu voltar para a festa e se juntar a todos.

Após a festa, como de costume levou Ivy para dormir. Apesar de estar totalmente elétrica, pois tinha dormido alguns dias seguidos Ivy deveria seguir algumas regras, e uma delas era dormir na hora certa.

- tia maga eu tenho que dormir agora? Eu não to com sono

-mas Ivy todo mundo já está indo dormir. E você precisa dormir, amanhã você vai me ajudar a fazer a comida, tá?

-tá. Mas tia, eu só consigo durmi se você contá uma estoinha

-Ivy eu realmente estou sem a mínima imaginação para contar estórias...

-mas tia eu só vô conseguir dormi se você contá...

-então eu vou chamar seu tio Challenger pra contar a estória...

-não, não eu só quelo que você conte.

-ah! Tá bom! - Que ótimo, pensou com ironia - ... então...que estória você quer que eu conte?

-de plincipe e de plincesa

Outra vez essa estória de príncipe e princesa –pensou Marguerite- eu não agüento mais contar estórias de príncipe e princesa. Acho que essa menina ta um pouco obcecada com isso.

-e que tal a estória do sapo? Era uma vez um sapo...

-plincipe e plincesa tia – Ivy interrompeu na hora – eu quelo do plincipe Roxton

Marguerite já estava enfezada com a insistência de Ivy. Já tinha criado centenas de estórias do príncipe roxton e da princesa Tiuna e não agüentava mais repetir a mesma ladainha toda vez que Ivy tinha seus ataques de insônia. Resolveu aceitar pra não criar mais polêmica e ela dormir logo.

- era uma vez o príncipe roxton que vivia em um reino beeeeeeeeem distante, longe mesmo, daí ele achou uma princesa e a pediu em casamento e ela disse que não. E ele foi embora e nunca mais voltou e a princesa ficou eternamente chorando porque ela estava infeliz longe dele. E se arrependeu amargamente da péssima escolha que fez...e ela estava tão triste longe dele, tão triste que preferia morrer a ser tão infeliz. E ela era uma estúpida, idiota, burra que não se permitia ser feliz uma vez na vida porque era muito cabeça-dura e orgulhosa...

- Tia, poquê você tá chorando?

-anh? Chorando? Nada Ivy foi um cisco que caiu no meu olho. Vê se dorme. – ela a cobriu e foi se levantando em direção a porta.

-tia, e a princesa burra fez o quê no final?

-a princesa burra? – Marguerite deu uma risada – não sei. Quando eu descobrir o que ela fez te conto. Boa noite.

Ivy ficou sem entender o que tinha acontecido. Sua tão querida tia chorou e saiu sem contar a estória toda. Adormeceu logo após a saída de Marguerite do quarto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxton estava cortando alguns pedaços de lenha para usar no fogão. O estoque já estava acabando e era um trabalho muito pesado. Ele estava muito suado e não via a hora de terminar.

- que ótimo trabalho heim? Não sei o que faz um homem levantar às 7:00 da manhã pra cortar lenha.

Roxton viu Marguerite na sua frente. Estava surpreso com aquela visita inesperada, mas não queria demonstrar.

-veio zombar de mim? É inacreditável de como você se esquece que se alimenta graças a um fogão à lenha – roxton retribuiu a gozação de Marguerite - por falar nisso, eu nem acredito, você acordada uma hora dessas?

- é, eu dormi pouco – ela se sentou em um tronco cortado enquanto ele continuava trabalhando – ontem a noite fiquei com um uma baita dor de cabeça.

-Hum...dor de cabeça? Deve ter sido a nossa conversa de ontem – ele disse rindo, mas sem parar de cortar a lenha.

-nós conversamos ontem? Tem certeza? Acho que eu estava um pouco bêbada para lembrar hoje – ela estava divertida e sorria sem parar e roxton retribuía os sorrisos, aquele jogo de Marguerite era música para seus ouvidos.

-bêbada? Eu não me lembro de você ter bebido tanto assim senhorita Krux. Aliás, o que eu me lembro é que você correu para o quarto, muito lúcida, diga-se de passagem, fugindo de uma conversa, lembra?

-Há, há, há, há, há, ok, dessa vez você venceu, eu admito – ela levantou os braços como se estivesse se rendendo...

Ele continuou cortando a lenha e ela ficava sentada olhando seu lord suado, trabalhando. Inesperadamente ela disse:

-Eu já decidi roxton

Ele parou e olhou, Marguerite estava a sua frente. Tão bela quanto qualquer outra mulher não poderia ser. Mas ela estava ali e ele não conseguia parar de pensar que naquele momento ela poderia dar o veredicto. Será que eles finalmente iriam ficar juntos? Será que ele nunca mais a teria em seus braços? Um turbilhão de pensamentos invadiam a mente do nobre caçador.

- e o que você decidiu? – ele estava receoso com a resposta, ela mudou completamente a fisionomia, a cara não era das melhores.

- vejamos. Está me propondo que nós fiquemos juntos, como marido e mulher...

-uhum – ele concordou com a cabeça

-e que eu terei que agüentar você por toda a eternidade...

-uhum

-e que além de agüentar você por toda a eternidade, vou ter que tolerar o seu gênio e o seu mau humor quando está cansado como agora.

-uhum. Mas eu também vou ter que agüentar muita coisa senhorita Krux - ele estava se divertindo com aquele jogo e mostrava um sorriso maroto - Como a sua falta de bom senso, sua arrogância, seu orgulho. Eu também não gosto quando você põe sarcasmo em um assunto tão importante como esse; como você está fazendo agora. Mas eu tolero, sabe por quê? Eu te amo minha cara; e eu te aceito do jeito que você é. Eu amo sua arrogância, seu orgulho e seu sarcasmo... – ele se aproximava, e eles mostravam um sorriso divertido no rosto – eu adoro quando você está de mau humor de manhã; quando me diz todo dia que odeia esse lugar, embora eu saiba que não é verdade; adoro quando você briga quando estou te olhando tomar banho no rio; quando dá umas broncas no Ned e na Finn; quando conta aquelas estórias sem pé nem cabeça pra Ivy; quando desafia o Challenger e as teorias científicas dele; quando pega o roupão da Verônica sem pedir emprestado; adoro ver você acordar de manhã despenteada; adoro quando você me beija, será que agora você me entende?

Ela o beijou e eles se amaram ali mesmo. E não precisava dizer mais nada. Ela o amava e o queria para sempre. Esse seria o seu destino.

Quando chegaram de mãos dadas surpresa geral. Apesar disso, resolveram não comentar nada para evitar uma nova briga, pois qualquer comentário do tipo: "que bom, finalmente vocês se entenderam" poderia suscitar alguma lembrança do incidente passado e acabar com a lua de mel de Roxton.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No jantar estavam todos à mesa, verônica e Ned; Roxton e Marguerite, Finn, Challenger e Ivy. Ned queria fazer um pronunciamento e todos o ouviram:

-bom, eu e a verônica resolvemos nos casar...

- hahahahaha casar aqui na selva? Essa eu quero ver – Marguerite não conseguia evitar zombar de Malone quando havia uma oportunidade – e quem vai ser o padre? Um t-rex?

Todos riram, principalmente Roxton que não conseguia segurar por muito tempo.

-eu falo sério Marguerite. Eu e a verônica vamos no casar em Bakula. Kanã vai simbolicamente nos abençoar.

-eu e o Ned decidimos já há algum tempo, mas só resolvemos concretizar depois que a Ivy ficou bem.

-Marguerite é uma boa idéia não acha? Que tal se a gente casasse como o Ned e a verônica? – Roxton estava animado com a idéia.

-eu acho isso tudo uma grande bobagem Roxton.

Ele baixou a cabeça e continuou comendo. Ela notou que ele estava diferente, quieto. Sabia que de alguma forma isso o tinha magoado, e resolveu falar em particular.

- que houve? Você está assim desde aquela conversa

-bobagem a minha. Desculpe ter feito aquele pedido idiota. Eu só pensei que já que não podemos formalizar o nosso casamento, poderíamos pelo menos fazer o que o Ned e a Verônica estão planejando. Pelo menos teríamos algo para nos lembrar quando estivéssemos bem velhinhos

-roxton, nós vamos nos casar em Bakula como verônica e Ned e não se discute mais esse assunto – Marguerite não queria contrariar um pedido tão romântico do seu lord; apesar de achar que todas aquelas formalidades seriam desnecessárias, não queria contrariar um pedido tão nobre quanto aquele.

-ótimo, eu vou preparar as alianças agora mesmo – ele saiu todo sorridente. Foi em direção a sala em que fazia as munições e fundiu sua aliança de ouro. Foi duro se desfazer de uma herança de seus antepassados, mas de que valia um título no meio da selva? Ele sabia que naquela região havia ouro, mas preferiu provar que a amava dessa maneira.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No dia da festa estavam todos reunidos na aldeia Bakula. Os homens estavam completamente alinhados e as mulheres belíssimas. Embora fosse uma festa muito simples, as pessoas estavam muito animadas e sorridentes, afinal de contas todos deram sua parcela de contribuição para que aquela união ocorresse.

-eu estou bem Ned?

-claro roxton. E como eu estou?

-ótimo

Os noivos estavam uma pilha de nervos, não sabiam o que fazer. Estavam esperando já há algum tempo; e as noivas estavam tradicionalmente atrasadas

De repente, as duas noivas apareceram. Na frente estava Ivy e uma criança da tribo jogando pétalas de rosas; e lado a lado Verônica e Marguerite subiram ao altar improvisado. O chefe Bakula, Kanã, pronunciou algumas palavras sagradas e disse a todos:

-meus amigos, eu os abençôo por toda a vida. Vocês serão eternamente felizes, pois esse é o destino dos bons. Malone, cuide da nossa filha Verônica. Sempre estará com seus pais no coração querida, e onde eles estiverem abençoarão sua união com um homem honrado. Roxton e Marguerite; finalmente você conseguiu heim Roxton?

Todos da tribo riram, inclusive Marguerite. Ele estava sem-graça e os seus olhos não desgrudavam dos olhos dela.

- um amor tão grande e bonito como o de vocês dois não deixaria de acontecer jamais. Nós, todos dessa tribo, somos movidos pelo amor e não poderíamos nos negar em ajudá-lo a conquistar o grande amor da sua vida. Eu tenho a honra nesse momento de abençoar suas vidas. Sejam felizes – ele terminou o ritual pronunciando algumas palavras da sua língua de origem.

Finn estava chorando de emoção ao lado de Juan. E Challenger estava completamente tomado pela emoção.

Ao terminar do ritual a festa começou. Todos dançavam, cantavam e comiam.

-Marguerite eu preciso te dar uma coisa.

- hum...que coisa?- ela o beijava sem parar.

roxton tirou as alianças do bolso e colocou no dedo de Marguerite. Ela pegou a outra aliança e colocou no dedo dele.

-onde achou o ouro?

roxton levantou o dedo onde ficava o anel que ele usava. E ela ficou pasma com a coragem que teve em se desfazer de um bem tão precioso como aquele.

-como você pôde se desfazer do anel Roxton? Ah! Eu te amo – ela o beijava sem parar e ele já estava ficando mole. Ele então a puxou para uma cabana e ela relutou

-espere aí. Aonde você quer me levar? E a festa? Além do mais eu tenho uma coisa pra te pedir

-o quê?

-temos que aumentar um pouco a casa da árvore; está ficando pequena pra tanta gente não acha? E ainda com mais uma criança...

-mas a Ivy tem um quarto só pra ela. Ou se você quiser ela pode ficar no meu. A gente se arruma pra sobrar mais espaço. Mas vamos mudar de assunto, é o nosso casamento e eu quero falar de outra coisa, aliás eu não quero falar muito hoje, só quero você – ele beijava o pescoço dela carinhosamente.

-eu não estou falando da Ivy

-não? – ele se afastou

-não

-meu Deus, então quer dizer que...

-eu estou grávida

Roxton não se conteve de tanta alegria e emoção naquele momento. Marguerite estava grávida e ele teria um herdeiro. Ele a beijava e beijava a barriga dela.

Tratou de espalhar para todos que daquela união estava prestes a vir ao mundo um corajoso herdeiro da família Roxton. Ivy parecia a mais animada, pois iria ganhar um irmãozinho.

E a Marguerite? Bem, ela estava tão feliz com aquilo tudo, e às vezes ria sozinha da ironia do destino. Estava certa de que foi ele, o destino, responsável por tudo aquilo. Ela achou o mundo perdido e se encontrou dentro dele.

E viveu feliz para sempre...quer dizer...claro que ela ainda teve ciúmes do Roxton, provocou Challenger, zombou do malone, brigou com a verônica e com a Finn muitas e muitas vezes. Além do mais deu várias broncas com as travessuras de Ivy e William, seu filho. Afinal de contas ela era a velha Marguerite.

FIM

Bom genteim, essa foi a minha primeira fic. Eu tô muito contente com as reviews, elas me ajudaram bastante. Eu fico até meio que emocionada, aliás muito emocionada, com o término dela. E fico orgulhosa de mim mesma pq eu sei que muita gente gostou e tá triste pq eu terminei. Não que eu esteja me achando (modesta essa menina!), mas é que eu estou satisfeita. Não pensei nem em sonho que teria 12 capítulos. Eu só tenho que agradecer a vocês, pessoas maravilhosas, que me deram essa força pra continuar com esse meu objetivo pq eu sempre quis fazer uma fic, mas eu tinha muita vergonha. Eu achava que não conseguiria, que era incapaz. Mas agora eu sei que posso fazer isso e espero que outras pessoas não deixem de escrever suas fics por medo de errar...

Mil beijos

Marie


End file.
